


Poisonous

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Series: Monsters [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of good people, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Blue Eyes, Blue eyed beta, Cora Comes Back, Cora and Stiles have a weird thing going on, F/M, Feels, Hurt Stiles, Murderer Stiles, Scott gets confused a lot, Sociopath Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles-centric, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, a lot of people die, dark!stiles, old habits die hard, only minor Stora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: He thought he could move past it.Stiles knew things weren't going to be the same after what he did, but a situation allows him to make the wrong decision.He finds out his first instinct is to kill.In Beacon Hills theres someone new, someone or something. It's taking people in the middle of the night then killing them and leaving them in one specific park. The Pack need to find out why.---Please read the first story in the series





	1. Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

"I don't know how you can do that." Stiles' roommate Nate, said. Stiles looked over to where Nate was in the kitchen, getting food.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Just sit there and do nothing." Nate walked over to the couch with a bowl of leftover Chinese take out. He turned on the TV and began mindlessly watching.

When Stiles left Beacon Hills, he had no money, just a car and some clothes. Nate was looking for a roommate and hadn't been successful, but when Stiles came along and asked if he could move in, Nate had jumped at the chance. There were conditions though. Stiles had to get a job, which he did-as a part-time worker at a fast food outlet-so he could pay rent.

Stiles was truely starting a new life, not the one he expected, but a new one all the same.

Stiles stood up and when to get himself a bowl of leftovers. When he returned to the couch, he fiddled with chopsticks.

"Dude, just use a fork." Nate stated.

"I want to learn how to use these stupid sticks." Stiles growled.

"You're a werewolf who's eyes glow blue, and you can't use chopsticks? Shame on you!" Nate laughed. Stiles had told Nate what he was almost immediately. He had surprisingly taken it well.

Stiles eventually gave up and grabbed a fork to use.

Life for Stiles was surprisingly normal.

 

* * *

 

 

In Beacon Hills, the police were on high alert. Three people had gone missing at the same time. A student, a teacher and an elderly woman. There was someone around that was kidnapping people, always in threes. The first group was a mother, a college student and a banker. Parrish sat in his office, his hand over his forehead in stress.

There was a knock at the door and Parrish looked up. One of the deputies had a panicked but controlled expression on his face.

"What is it?" Parrish asked.

"Sir...we, uh...Unit six found the first group." The deputy stated. Parrish stood and reached for his jacket "They're dead, sir." Parrish stopped, gave a look to the deputy and pulled on his jacket.

"I want a team at the site immediately," Parrish went to walk out the door of his office "We have to keep this quite."

 

* * *

 

 

Scott and Malia were running through the woods when they heard the sirens. Through a gap in the trees, they could see that the police had sectioned off a park that was used frequently by children. The two could smell the blood. Three dead people.

"What should we do?" Malia asked "Stiles always said that stuff comes in threes. It could be something within our jurisdiction."

"Call Derek. I'm calling a Pack meeting." Scott said. "If this is something supernatural, we need to deal with it before anyone else gets hurt."

"Yeah." Malia looked around nervously "There's a weird scent that doesn't match up." Scott scented the air.

"You're right." He looked through the trees at the police site. "I don't think it was a human that killed them."

"Neither do I...it smells almost...metallic?" Malia was unsure. "I can't tell."

"Let's get going. We don't want the police to see us." Scott said as he ran off. Malia took off after him.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was walking back to the apartment after work. He always stuck to a road where he was easily visible, in case the local Hunters decided they had something against him. He strode along the sidewalk, hands in the pockets of his jacket and head down. His senses were alert. He had smelt the same scent every time the wind blew in his direction. Either he had stepped in something, or someone was following him.

Stiles decided that he would circle around the block a few times, go to places other than the apartment and take frequent stops, in hopes that whoever was following him would get bored and leave. He didn't have much experience with shaking a tail.

Stiles continued walking, he went left when he was supposed to go right. There was corner store there that Stiles frequented. It wasn't part of his usual routine, sometimes he just stopped there. When he reached the store, he made sure to take extra time in the store before actually buying something. He could see his tail. The man was definitely a Hunter. He reeked of wolfsbane and gunpowder and he had five long, jagged scars on his face. Claw marks.

When Stiles left the store, he went to take the long way around to the main road he usually took. As he passed an alleyway, someone pulled him into it. Stiles couldn't see who the person was in the dark, but his scent was similar to the man that was tailing him. Either they were brothers or they worked together. Probably both.

"Uh...Hi?" Stiles said with a sigh "It's not nice to disturb someone on their way home." The Hunter laughed and turned around to someone, who Stiles had picked up by heartbeat alone. It was the same man who was tailing him.

"We know what you are, freak." The Hunter holding him spat. Stiles groaned and ducked his head.

"Really? You know I take dance classes? Damn, that was supposed to be a secret." Stiles chuckled. He looked up at the Hunters, his eyes glowing blue. "Oh, never mind, dance classes aren't my thing. I think I meant to say  _werewolf_." Stiles grinned. He could see the Hunters when his eyes were shifted, and they both suddenly looked nervous.

"Hey Marcus! He's got blue eyes." The man who tailed Stiles pointed out. The other Hunter, Marcus, groaned.

"I can see that, David." Marcus looked back to David.

"Your friend there isn't very bright, is he?" Stiles said with a grin.

"You shut your mouth you filthy --"

" _Animal?_ Really? You're going with that?" Stiles cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. When neither Marcus or David responded, Stiles decided to take matters into his own hands.

Stiles grabbed Marcus' arms with clawed hands and pressed hard with his claws. Marcus cried out in pain just as David shot to his feet. Stiles released Marcus and grinned when David pulled out a gun.

"Ooh! Weapons,  _so scary"_ Stiles said sarcastically.

David aimed at Stiles, but Stiles was much faster. Almost as soon as the gun was raised, Stiles was there, twisting David's arm so that he would release the gun. The weapon fell to the ground and Stiles kicked it into the shadows of the alley. Marcus had found a long piece of wood and hit it over Stiles' back. The wood broke.

"Really? You two are so stupid it would be a gift to the world if I killed you." Stiles growled. 

Stiles turned around, brought his fists down on Marcus' back, sending him to the ground, then turned around and slashed at David. In a movement that was so quick that Stiles didn't have time to think about it, he sent his claws through David's neck. David dropped to the ground, dead. Stiles then turned on his heel, picked Marcus up by the neck and pushed him against the wall, his claws drawing blood from the Hunter's neck.

"Why are you after me?" Stiles growled, baring his fangs.

"You killed my brother, you bastard!" Marcus raised his voice.

"I've heard it before. Now tell me,  _why are you after me?"_ Stiles dug his claws deeper into Marcus' throat.

"You're the infamous wolf that killed off most of the Tojad Hunters, are you not?" Marcus said with a laugh "You're quite valuable nowadays."

Stiles growled and pressed harder with his claws, hitting the carotid artery. Stiles dropped Marcus to the floor.

"Have fun bleeding out." He said.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to the apartment burst open and Stiles rushed to the bathroom. Nate stood quickly and went to go after Stiles, knowing full well what Stiles' panic attacks do, but Stiles closed the door on his face. Stiles turned on the faucet and began trying to scrub the blood off his hands. The water going into the drain was a light red colour.

He scrubbed until he couldn't tell if his skin was bloodstained or just red from scrubbing. He shed his shirt and jacket, not bothering with pants, and got into the shower. It was there that he broke down. Stiles slid to the floor of the shower, his back pressed up against the wall. He had just killed two people. Again.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Nate called. Stiles didn't answer.

"Why do I have to kill them..." Stiles muttered to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish looked over the files of the three victims. The mother was twenty-eight year old, Carly Jones, she was married and had a five year old daughter. The college student was nineteen year old, Adam Morris, he was going to be an engineer, and the banker was fifty-three year old Harrison Walker. There was no connection between them and they all died seemingly of natural causes.

"This is going to be a long one..." Parrish muttered.


	2. Can he be redeemed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles?" Scott asked, surprised. His old friend was standing at the doorway of the vet clinic.
> 
> "Hey, Scott..." Stiles gave him a tight-lipped smile.
> 
> "Are you here because of the bodies?" Scott threw the question out there. Stiles furrowed his brows and stalked closer to the little white gate that was lined with mountain ash.
> 
> "What bodies?" Stiles stopped when he was half a foot away from the gate. He put his hand out to touch the barrier. A blue, bubble like barrier rippled out from his touch.
> 
> "Someone's killing people. It's happening in three's." Scott said. Stiles looked at Scott from under his brow.
> 
> "Like the Darach?"
> 
> "Almost. Except they're being left in the same park." Scott stated.
> 
> "Let me see them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you looking at this for? Go read!

Stiles was driving in the middle of the night. He didn't say goodbye to Nate, he didn't want to face him and tell him exactly who he was. What he had done. It was raining hard and he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. The  _Welcome To Beacon Hills_ sign flew passed as Stiles crossed the border of the town. He was home.

He pulled into a twenty-four hour diner and sat in the parking lot for several moments. He wasn't cold, but he grabbed his jacket from the backseat and pulled it on. Once he left his car, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket to hide his blood-stained hands. He hand't been able to scrub it all off. Once he walked into the diner, he was immediately assaulted by the scent of coffee. There was an underlying scent that made Stiles turn his nose up.

He walked to the back of the diner and took a seat furthest away from the very few customers inside. There were four people in total, besides Stiles, that were in the building. Two customers, a waitress and the cook. One of the customers just happened to be a cop. Great.

The waitress walked over with a small book and a peppy smile on her face. Stiles looked up at her and smiled. It was fake, but it was better to pretend than to draw attention to himself.

"Hi there! What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"Some coffee, please. Black." He smiled at her.

"Sure, i'll be right out." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Stiles sighed and clasped his hands in front of him. He took notice of everyone in the diner. The cop smelt depressed, a hint of perfume on his scent, Stiles concluded marital issues. The waitress smelt of whiskey, a lot of it. She was an alcoholic. The cook had the fading scent of gunpowder and deer. He was a hunter, the traditional kind. The last customer smelt metallic. Stiles couldn't pinpoint it, but her scent made him almost gag. The woman sent a look over his way and smirked. Stiles stared at her as she stood and walked out the door.

"Here's your coffee!" The waitress came back and placed the mug on the table. She took one look at Stiles' bloodstained hands and her heart rate spiked. "Is that...?" She trailed off.

"Red paint. I'm a painter." Stiles came up with a quick lie on the spot "I couldn't get it all off." Her heart calmed down but she walked away slightly quicker than she had approached.

Stiles scented the air once again. The woman's scent was fading rapidly, but he caught another scent clinging to the one the woman left behind. It smelled vaguely of reptile.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia woke up in a cold sweat, a scream on the tip of her tongue. The full moon was shining through her window, casting a white glow on her. A flash of fire entered her mind and then she screamed. Someone's name came out and when she stopped screaming, a tear fell down her face.

"Stiles." She whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

"Stiles is here?" Scott asked. It was middle of the night and Lydia had woken up him and his mother with her loud knocking. Lydia nodded and paced around Scott's room.

"I saw fire and then I screamed his name." She froze and faced Scott. "It was like the night that his house burnt."

"But it won't be." Scott sighed. "Was their anything else?"

"Yes." Lydia nodded "We need to get to the park."

"What park?" Scott asked before he remember "Oh! There's another body?"

"There's three. The second group." Lydia said.

"Should I call Parrish?"

"No. We should have Deaton take a look at the bodies."

 

* * *

 

 

Deaton stood from where he was leaning over the teacher's bodies. He looked up at Scott and Lydia, who were standing off to the side.

"Same as the others." Deaton sighed. "No obvious signs of murder."

"It has to be something, though, right?" Lydia asked. "Think about it. Three days prior to them to being found, the three from the first group were taken. Three days ago, they took the second group. Now, we've found them. Whoever took them has probably taken another group right about now."

"Whoever this is, likes the number three." Scott commented.

"It's like what Stiles always said, these things come in threes, right?" Lydia gestured wildly.

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you much. What does your sense of smell tell you, Scott?" Deaton asked.

"All I can smell is that weird metallic scent." Scott wrinkled up his nose.

The group froze when they heard the door to the clinic open. Suddenly, Scott was acutely aware of another heartbeat, another wolf.

"I'll check it out." He said. He walked out to the foyer and froze. A smile came to his face when he saw who had walked in.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, surprised. His old friend was standing at the doorway of the vet clinic.

"Hey, Scott..." Stiles gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"Are you here because of the bodies?" Scott threw the question out there. Stiles furrowed his brows and stalked closer to the little white gate that was lined with mountain ash.

"What bodies?" Stiles stopped when he was half a foot away from the gate. He put his hand out to touch the barrier. A blue, bubble like barrier rippled out from his touch.

"Someone's killing people. It's happening in three's." Scott said. Stiles looked at Scott from under his brow.

"Like the Darach?"

"Almost. Except they're being left in the same park." Scott stated.

"Let me see them."

Lydia came through to the foyer and opened the gate for the werewolves.

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles entered the room when they were holding the bodies, his sense of smell was clogged by the same scent that he had smelt on the woman at the diner. He coughed and turned his head away from the bodies.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, confused. Stiles covered his nose with his shirt.

"I know that scent." He said, his voice muffled slightly.

"It's called scent of corpses. You would be all too familiar with that scent." Lydia said quickly. Stiles shot her a look. "Too soon?"

"No. I'm proud. I see you've picked up the role of sarcastic comic relief since i've been gone." Stiles said with a grin once he dropped his shirt. "What I mean, is the metallic scent. I smelt it at a diner earlier, on a woman. Also a hint of reptile." Stiles shrugged.

"Did you say reptile?" Deaton asked with a curious eye.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded to the bodies "They smell like it too."

"Don't tell me we have another Kanima problem." Lydia groaned.

"I don't think so." Deaton took another look at the bodies. "But I think I can begin to identify what we're dealing with here."

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish took at look at every victim and every person who had been taken. Scott had called him, told him that the second group had been found at the same park as the first. After that, was when he got a call from one of his deputies. Three more had been taken. A college basketball coach, a minor social media star and a wannabe actor.

Three people again. Three people that were likely going to show up in three days at the same park. It was a pattern.

He abandoned his research on human killers and pulled up Google, typing in searches relating to supernatural creatures.

"Got to start somewhere." He mumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what's killing people yet?


	3. Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles closed his eyes as it moved closer to him. It was making screeching sounds and it seemed to be incredibly interested in Stiles. Suddenly, a figure knocked it over and it ran away. Stiles looked up and laughed when he saw who had come to his rescue.
> 
> "Derek said you guys needed help." Cora smiled and helped Stiles up. "How've you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm bringing Cora back. I really like her as a character and wanted to see her come back, so, here she is!

"Do you know what it is yet?" Scott asked Deaton as he walked into the vet's office. Deaton looked up at Scott and shook his head.

"Nothing. They seemingly died from nothing. Stiles smelt reptile, which narrows it down, but makes it hard to tell which reptile we're looking at. All I can say, is it is not a Kanima." Deaton explained. "How is Stiles?"

"He's fine, I guess. He won't tell me what brought him back." Scott shrugged "He'll tell me in his own time, though, won't he?"

"You know him better than I do."

"It seems like I don't know him anymore, not since he woke up." Scott threw himself onto one of the chairs in Deaton's office.

"Maybe you two should see someone for friendship counselling." Deaton chuckled

"Is that a thing?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "Never-mind. I have to go meet him for lunch. Wish me luck..." Scott stood, waved goodbye to Deaton and walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

Scott slid into one of the back booths at the diner Stiles had gone to the night he came back into town. Stiles was sitting across from him, his eyes dark and bloodshot. He didn't seem like he got much sleep.

"Dude...You okay?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head slightly then leant back in the booth.

"I'm fine." The waitress came over, got their orders and walked back to the kitchen. "So...Does Deaton know anything about what killed those people?"

"Nothing yet. Do you know anything?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't caught anything. I did overhear a deputy talking about it with someone. The guy seemed like he knew it was supernatural." Stiles shrugged.

"Really? What did he say?" Scott leant forward.

"He said that it was too clean, not natural, he also said he found a scale on one of the bodies." Stiles repeated. "He was talking to the same woman I smelt the reptilian scent on." He tilted his head slightly "I haven't been able to find anything on her. I was thinking of trying to find her and ask myself."

"No!" Scott said suddenly, making Stiles raise his eyebrows. "Dude, I know what your asking for information really means. She could just have a pet snake or something..."

"You're too nice, Scotty." Stiles sighed. The waitress came over with their food, each of the werewolves saying their respective thanks. When the waitress left, Stiles dug into his food.

"I just think we should wait before moving." Scott said. "Please tell me you'll do that."

"Fine, I promise." Stiles held his hands up in mock defence "I won't go after the woman."

 

* * *

 

 

He was so going after the woman. Stiles couldn't help it, she made his senses go out of whack, it was an odd reaction. Once he and Scott had finished lunch, Scott told him he was going back to help Deaton and Lydia. Stiles made sure Scott was out of range before running off into the woods. He doubted that he would find the woman there, but he might find something, and the preserve was a way to shortcut between different parts of town undetected by humans.

As he ran through the woods, his foot caught on something that sent him tumbling. He growled and looked at what he tripped on. His eyes widened when he realised what it was, an emitter, a Hunter tool. Stiles scrambled to his feet and began to run, but skidded to a halt when he heard a second heart beat. He turned on his heel and let out a breath.

"Chris." He huffed in recognition. Chris Argent nodded to Stiles.

"What are you doing out here?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Running. What are you doing out here?" Stiles shot back. Chris looked to the emitter.

"You broke it."

"That's what happens when you put it the middle of a running trail." Stiles gestured around him. "You haven't answered my question."

"Right. Scott told me that there may be a new wolf running around." Chris sighed. Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Scott didn't tell me that."

"Maybe because he doesn't trust you." Chris stated "Look, I don't want to get in the middle of your pack drama, so just leave me out of it."

Stiles huffed and took off running.

 

* * *

 

 

Two teens ran through their local park. The girl ran ahead of the boy, both were laughing. The boy finally caught up to the girl and pulled her into his arms. She laughed and turned around to kiss him, but she never got there. Her eyes widened and she screamed, clinging onto her boyfriend. He turned around to see what she was looking at, and he stared in shock.

"Andy! Call the police!" She shrieked. Andy nodded, gulped and took out his phone to call 911.

"Hi...My girlfriend and I found three bodies at the park...yeah, that park."

 

* * *

 

 

The waitress at the diner walked out to the parking lot after her shift. When she reached her car, she reached for her keys. There was a odd, dull, screeching sound from behind her, that startled her and made her drop her keys. She turned around to look for what made the sound. When she didn't see anything, she reached for her keys on the asphalt, but something grabbed her around the waist. She opened her mouth to scream, but she found herself looking into two yellow eyes. She fell silent and limp as she was dragged into the shadows.

The creature dragged the waitress to the sewers. It made its way through the dark tunnels until it found an opening. It came out inside a dark warehouse. The woman Stiles saw sat on a bench. She was dressed in all black, her hair the same colour, her skin pale and her eyes a blue so bright that they seemed to glow slightly. She turned to the creature and smiled as it brought the waitress inside.

"Over there." The woman commanded. She pointed over to a dark corner of the warehouse. The creature moved and set the waitress down with another person in the same state as her. They were both dead. "Bring me the wolf I saw." The woman said to the creature. It let out a shriek and moved back into the sewer.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stopped outside the industrial part of town. He stopped in the parking lot of building that was currently under construction. He was two blocks away from Derek's loft. There was the sound of feet, behind him. He turned and let his eyes glow blue. He couldn't see anything. There was shriek and something tackled him from behind. He slashed at it with his claws, unhappy that he was caught of guard.

The creature threw him back into a column that was supporting the front of a building. Stiles got up and shook himself. He took a look at the creature, and saw that its skin wasn't even broken. It was an odd looking thing, it looked like a chicken, but its wings were that of a bat, or a dragon by mythology standards. It didn't have feathers, instead it had scales that covered it. It was the size of large dog and was a strong as the Hulk.

"What the heck are you..." Stiles growled.

The creature advanced towards Stiles and began running at him.

Stiles closed his eyes as it moved closer to him. It was making screeching sounds and it seemed to be incredibly interested in Stiles. Suddenly, a figure knocked it over and it ran away. Stiles looked up and laughed when he saw who had come to his rescue.

"Derek said you guys needed help." Cora smiled and helped Stiles up. "How've you been?"

"Great, thanks." Stiles laughed nervously. "What was that thing?"

"A Basilisk." Cora said. "I think."

 

* * *

 

 

"A Basilisk, you say." Deaton sighed when Cora and Stiles explained what they saw. "That gives me some idea on how to stop it."

"I don't think it's just the Basilisk," Stiles started "The woman I saw seemed really off."

"I suggest you call Scott before making that judgement. You should tell him to come here so he knows what this is." Deaton said. Stiles sighed and nodded. He moved into the foyer to make the call.

"When did he become a werewolf?" Cora asked Deaton.

"I don't know everything, so maybe ask Scott."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to upload a new chapter once every Friday/Saturday (Depending on where you live), so once a week.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	4. We are wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So...what happened to Stiles?" Cora asked. Scott looked at her with a grim expression.
> 
> "It's a long story. A really long story."
> 
> "I've got time." Cora crossed her arms and waited.
> 
> "So it started when we were fighting this pack of wolves that had decided to cross into Beacon Hills..." Scott Began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once a week, every Saturday/Friday. Keep a look out.

The Basilisk made its way through the sewers, wanting to return to its master. When it came up into the warehouse, the woman saw the Basilisk and ran over. The creature hummed slightly as the woman waved her hand over a wound on its side. The she-wolf has cracked its shell. The wound healed up within an instant and the woman smiled.

"Siobhan, where are you?" Someone called from the front room to the warehouse. Siobhan's expression changed to anger. She charged out to the front room where her brother, a deputy, was standing.

"Killian, we've talked about this." Siobhan growled. Killian rolled his eyes and walked over to the Basilisk, who had made its way into the front room. "Don't disturb me when i'm with him."

"Yes. You and your little pet. Such a pair." Killian mocked. He turned to his sister "You went after the old Sheriff's son. That was a bad move."

"The wolf I saw?" Siobhan questioned. "I didn't know who he was."

"Who he is. Your little pet didn't kill him." Killian stated. He looked over to the Basilisk. "You asked me to watch over it, and I did. There were two wolves there. A she-wolf and the one you sent it after."

"Do you know who the she-wolf is?" Siobhan asked.

"Indeed I do. Cora Hale, sister to Derek Hale and one of the notorious Hale's that used to pretty much own Beacon Hills." Killian explained. "Do you want me to kill her?" Killian looked at his nails and smirked when a long set of claws sprouted from them.

"No. No need. I'll do it myself." She turned her back to her brother and began to walk away.

"Magic won't always help you, sister." Killian called after her.

"Neither will claws, brother."

 

* * *

 

 

The door to Derek's loft opened and Cora stepped through. Derek looked up from his spot on the couch and smiled when he saw his sister.

"So you came." Derek said. Cora nodded and walked over to sit next to her brother. "Did you help Stiles?"

"I did. We found out what's killing people." Cora looked Derek straight in the eyes.

"What is it?"

"A Basilisk. Deaton said he's going to do some research into finding out how to kill it." Cora explained.

"Is Stiles alright?"

"He's fine. What happened to him?" Cora asked. Derek sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know the whole story, I only know bits and pieces. Maybe ask Scott." Derek explained

"That's what Deaton said." Cora growled

"Why didn't you ask Stiles?" Derek asked

"I didn't want to pry." Cora shrugged. Derek raised an eyebrow and chuckled "...directly to his face." Cora added.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles sat with Scott in his apartment. Stiles needed a place to stay while he was in Beacon Hills, and Scott just happened to have a spare room in his apartment. Stiles had started explaining what was killing people when Scott interrupted.

"Did you say Cora was there?" Scott asked. Stiles huffed and nodded.

"Yeah. Cora was there. She actually scared the thing off." Stiles shrugged.

"Wow. For once you're not the scariest thing out there." Scott joked. Stiles growled, flashing his blue eyes at Scott. The alpha looked away quickly. "What did you say the thing was?"

"A Basilisk." Stiles went over to his laptop. "According to wikipedia, ' _Isidore of Seville defined the basilisk as the king of snakes, due to its killing glare and its poisonous breath.'_ I don't know about you, but the breath part didn't seem like an issue. Though, that might just be me." Stiles shrugged.

"Anything else?"

"It says the smell of a weasel can kill one. That seems pretty pathetic, don't you think?" Stiles said. "Knowing the way things go in Beacon Hills, it's not that simple."

"Probably not." Scott agreed.

"It also says something about when a Basilisk is killed or punctured or something, they emit a poison that kills and can travel up the weapon that killed it in order to kill the wielder." Stiles made a grimace. "I quote, ' _if a man on horseback killed one of these animals with a spear, the poison would run up the weapon and kill, not only the rider, but the horse, as well.'_ Yikes." Stiles closed his laptop and sat on the couch. "We need to find out how to kill this thing. I think we should try the weasel scent, but if that doesn't work, we'll get Chris to shoot at it, because we don't want our claws to be poisoned, you know?" Stiles rambled.

"Yeah. We can try that. I just have a feeling that this isn't the only thing that we have to face." Scott said.

"You're right." Stiles said. "A lone Basilisk is weird, especially since it just came out of nowhere. We should be on the lookout for that woman." Stiles growled, his eyes flaring blue.

"Leave it with the woman." Scott sighed.

"Have you forgotten that my instincts are usually right. Remember Matt? Yeah. I predicted it." Stiles said with a smug look on his face.

"That was years ago, Stiles. Leave it."

 

* * *

 

 

The pack held a meeting later that night. The whole pack was present. Stiles and Cora has explained what had happened to them and what they were up against. Lydia had brought a print out of the Bestiary, and she told Stiles and Scott that she would do some more research. After that, the pack meeting was over and most of the pack went home. Scott, Peter, Derek and Cora remained. Scott was getting ready to leave when Cora stopped him.

"So...what happened to Stiles?" Cora asked. Scott looked at her with a grim expression.

"It's a long story. A really long story."

"I've got time." Cora crossed her arms and waited.

"So it started when we were fighting this pack of wolves that had decided to cross into Beacon Hills..." Scott Began.

 

* * *

 

**_Eight and a half years prior_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles followed Scott through the halls of the high school.

"All I'm saying is you need to start pulling everything together. Yeah, you're a pack, but you need to make it a team." Stiles began.

"We are a team, you included." Scott stopped.

"Sure, but how do you think everything is going? Huh?" Stiles waved his hands around. Scott sighed.

"I suppose you're right." Scott said with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you!" Stiles looked behind him. Malia ran up to them, she seemed like she was panicking.

"Scott! Scott!" She called before she reached them.

"What's up, Malia?" Scott asked.

"There's a new pack here. They crossed into Beacon Hills an hour ago." Malia said quickly.

"How do you know?" Stiles asked, getting closer to her, his head hunched. He was interested.

"I talked to Peter." She huffed "He waited until I asked for any new information before telling me."

"I swear, someone needs to kill him again." Stiles grumbled. Malia growled slightly at him. "Right...sorry."

 

* * *

 

 

Scott ran into the woods. Once he reached a clearing, his eyes glowed red and he threw his head up to howl. He wasn't signalling his position to his own pack, rather, he was telling the other pack that he was there are wanting to talk. Within minutes, Scott heard the footsteps of around twenty wolves, approaching him fast. He was stupid to come alone.

"Alpha." One of the wolves addressed "You called for a meeting." Scott took a step forward, she didn't back away. He assumed she was the alpha of her pack.

"I need to know why you've come to Beacon Hills." Scott asked. The alpha from the other pack nodded and started to walk in a circle around Scott.

"That's simple. The other half of my pack are back in Sacramento. That is our territory. We are simply here to extend it." She stopped circling him and looked straight into his eyes, her own turning red. She brought her claws up to Scott's neck but he didn't back down. "I heard you were a true alpha...I've never seen one, or fought one, before." She grinned, her fangs released.

She backed away and let out a howl. Her pack rushed forward and began to fight Scott. For the first few minutes, he was able to keep himself from being slashed, but that soon stopped and he was overwhelmed. Suddenly, more people began to fight the new pack and Scott realised that his own had come to help.

"You didn't think you were going to do this without us, did you?" Stiles grinned from where he got out of his jeep, his baseball bat swinging in his hands. Scott grinned and began to go back to fighting the other pack.

Stiles jumped into the thick of the fight, his bat swinging wildly around him. The bat connected to one of the wolves' heads with a satisfying crunch, making Stiles smile. Most of the wolves were being kept away from him. That left him an opening to go for the alpha. Stiles charged towards the alpha with his bat at the ready. She saw him and growled, grabbing his arms with her hands, her claws digging into his skin. Stiles cried out in pain and dropped the bat.

"Did you think you could kill me?" The alpha growled, her eyes going red. It was then that Stiles realised that the whites of her eyes had turned black. The only other time Stiles had seen that was with the Alpha Pack and when Scott went out of control when they were fighting the assassins.

"Nope." Stiles said, retaining his usual confidence.

The alpha growled, baring her teeth at Stiles. She released his arms, but when he went to move away, she plunged her claws into Stiles' stomach and twisted. Stiles gasped and choked when her claws were pulled out. Stiles fell to the ground, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Sco...Scott...Scott." Stiles tried to call out.

The alpha let out a howl and her pack stopped fighting and followed her into the woods. It was then that Scott saw Stiles.

"Stiles!" He cried out. He ran over and knelt down next to his best friend. Stiles coughed and blood splattered out of his mouth. Scott put his hands on Stiles' stomach, where the wounds were, and shakily brought them back up in the air. "What do I do...oh crap. Stiles...what do I do!" Scott rambled in panic. By then, the rest of the pack had gathered around. Lydia was absent due to the fact that Stiles didn't want to call her as it would be dangerous.

"Scott." Malia began. "I think you know what to do."

"I can't...He doesn't want it." Scott said shakily.

"If you want him to live, do it." Malia encouraged. Scott nodded and took Stiles arm.

"No...no...ple's" Stiles slurred.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Scott mumbled before his eyes turned red and his fangs appeared. Stiles continued to protest weakly until Scott bit down on his arm. Stiles then cried out in pain. "I'm so sorry." Scott fell back from Stiles and pulled his knees up to his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

The pack, including Lydia, gathered around the examination table in the vet clinic. They had brought Stiles to Deaton for observation. Stiles had fell unconscious after Scott bit him, and hadn't yet woke up. Scott stood in the corner of the room, his arms crossed. He didn't want to bite Stiles, but he had to. He didn't think he could live without Stiles by his side.

"He's waking up!" Lydia called, bringing Scott out of his thoughts. Scott moved closer to see what was happening. Stiles was stirring. Within moments, Stiles launched himself up and off of the table. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open enough for the rest of the pack to see fangs.

"Stiles...It's okay!" Malia tried to calm him down. Stiles' breathing was short and fast, but he eventually slowed it down and took longer breaths. After that, he opened his eyes. They were brown, and his teeth were flat.

"What did you do to me?" He growled.

"I had to bite you, Stiles. Do you remember?" Scott asked. He was afraid of what Stiles was going to say.

"I remember telling you no." Stiles said. His voice seemed strained.

"I didn't want you to die." Scott sounded more desperate with each word. Stiles looked at Scott with a sad look on his face.

"Maybe you should have let me."

 

* * *

 

_**Present Day** _

* * *

 

 

"Wow." Cora commented once Scott finished the first part of the story. "Okay, so that's how Stiles became a werewolf, but how did he get those scars? And what happened to him to make him seem more dangerous?"

"That's an even longer story." Scott leant back on the couch. He had taken a seat once he started the story.

Scott then went on to tell Cora everything that had happened with Stiles, from the fire to his catatonia, all the way to the murders he committed. Cora listened intently the whole time.

"So he basically became you." Cora directed that at Peter. Peter raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I suppose."

Scott chuckled slightly at the exchange.

Outside of the loft, across the street, Stiles stood at the edge of the trees that line the road and looked up at the loft. He was listening to every word Scott was saying. In the distance, he heard a howl. It was one he hadn't heard in a long time.

Stiles took off running.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter. Hope it was worth it. Took me a couple of hours to write


	5. In poison places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles raised his head an narrowed his eyes.
> 
> "it's been a while." He said. The woman sighed and stood, dusting off her thighs.
> 
> "Indeed it has. You look better." She commented. "Not as bloody."
> 
> "I have you to thank for that." Stiles growled, his eyes flashing blue. "After all, it was you who nearly killed me."
> 
> The woman's eyes flashed red in response to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the start of the minor Stiles/Cora in this chapter. It's very minor, like so minor that it would probably only last a few chapters. I'm a Stydia shipper for life, but I like exploring the dynamic of Stiles/Cora.

Stiles ran through the woods, dodging tree's, roots and shrubs. The howl was loud, but to his senses everything was loud. He recognised it, even though the last time he heard it he was human. When he reached the clearing where the wolf was, he saw the Basilisk pushing the wolf against a tree. Stiles growled and in a second he was shifted. He ran over, stuck one set of his claws between the Basilisk's scales and the other around the Basilisk's wings. Stiles pulled the creature back and threw it away from the wolf it was attacking.

The Basilisk shrieked and charged at Stiles. He roared in the creatures face, hoping that it would scare it off, unfortunately, it didn't. The Basilisk jumped up and used its wings to hover above Stiles and claw at his face. Stiles growled and fell back with the force of the talons. He took a second, but stood straight, the talon marks fading away from his face. The Basilisk had started going for the other wolf again. Stiles tried to pull it back by it's tail, but the Basilisk kept avoiding his attempts to do something good.

The other wolf had seemed to recover enough. She stood and shifted, roaring the face of the Basilisk. She was an alpha, so her roar seemed to scare the creature off. When the Basilisk retreated back into the woods, the woman turned to Stiles.

Stiles raised his head an narrowed his eyes.

"it's been a while." He said. The woman sighed and stood, dusting off her thighs.

"Indeed it has. You look better." She commented. "Not as bloody."

"I have you to thank for that." Stiles growled, his eyes flashing blue. "After all, it was you who nearly killed me."

The woman's eyes flashed red in response to Stiles.

"Call me Kaia." She stated. Stiles raised his eyebrows and sighed. "You were turned."

"That I was."

"You're a good wolf." She smiled tightly.

"Don't smile, it doesn't suit you." Stiles grunted. He sat down on a nearby fallen log. "I don't sense your pack anywhere nearby. What's going on? Why are you here?"

"My pack were killed." Kaia took a deep breath. "I came to seek refuge."

"Do you know who killed your pack?" Stiles asked, his eyebrows creasing.

"I know of them. Two people, in a way they're hunters, but not the normal type. They're supernatural themselves." Kaia explained. "I believe they're behind the Basilisk."

"Is one of them a woman that smells like metal?" Stiles asked suddenly. Kaia looked to him quickly.

"Yes."

"I knew it!" Stiles jumped up. He looked down at Kaia "Come with me. We need to talk to Scott."

 

* * *

 

 

The door to Derek's loft slid open and Stiles ran inside with Kaia on his heels. Derek, Cora and Scott were still sitting on the couch and all three shot up, their eyes glowing and started growling when they noticed that Stiles wasn't alone. Scott stood in front of Derek and Cora, his eyes never leaving Kaia.

"Stiles, what is she doing here?" Scott growled. He still hadn't forgiven her for making him turn Stiles.

"Relax, all of you." Stiles sighed. "Kaia's whole pack was killed. She came here to, what? seek refuge?" He turned to Kaia and she nodded. "I just found her in the woods being attacked by the Basilisk. She also has some news for you." Stiles stepped back.

"Uh...Two people killed my pack, a man and a woman, both of them hunters of a sort. They're supernatural themselves. I'm not sure who they are. The woman is some sort of magic user and the man is a wolf." Kaia explained.

"Stiles, can I talk to you." Derek said, his arms crossed and expression stoic. Stiles nodded and walked with Derek upstairs. Once in a room at the end of the hallway, Derek growled at Stiles. "You have the best instincts out of all of us, can we trust her?" Derek asked

"I don't know. I want to, but I can't be sure. I think we can." Stiles said. "She doesn't smell like her pack. She reeks of desperation though."

"I noticed that." Derek sighed "We'll give her the benefit of the doubt, but not trust. She did try and kill you." Derek pointed out.

"You think I haven't forgotten that? I know she tried to kill me, but yeah, I agree with that conclusion." Stiles groaned and ran his hand over his face. "Can't we just catch a break?"

"It doesn't seem to be the way life goes for us." Derek added. Stiles didn't say anything. Derek took that as the end of their conversation and walked out of the room. Stiles followed him. When they reached floor below, Scott was looking at the two like they had everything figured out.

"So?" Scott asked.

"You're the Alpha, Scott. You figure it out." Cora sighed. "Stiles, you're coming with me."

"What? Why?" Stiles raised his eyebrows in alarm.

"I need a run and we need to talk." Cora said vaguely. Stiles grunted and trailed after her.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian looked up from his desk at the Sheriff's station. Parrish had returned from a patrol and immediately closed himself in his office. Killian would have barged inside, but he didn't want to provoke the Hellhound. He drifted out of his thoughts when a woman came into the bullpen, escorted by a deputy. The woman was crying, her heart racing. The door to Parrish's office opened and he walked out to talk to the woman. After their introductions, Parrish took her into his office to talk.

Killian focused his hearing on the conversation. Maybe he could get some useful information for Siobhan.

"Mrs. Allen, what did you say happened?" Parrish asked.

"My son...he was one of your missing persons from three days ago." Bethany Allen said. "Something happened this morning. I went into his room, i've been doing that several times within the last few days. I was expecting just to sit there and cry, but then I saw him. He was sitting on his bed, unresponsive. I don't know what happened, but he wouldn't budge." She sniffed as a tear fell down her face. "I called the ambulance to take him, and when he got on the gurney, he said something."

"What did he say, Mrs. Allen?" Parrish asked.

"He said 'I didn't die. The others did, I didn't.' Does that mean anything?" Bethany questioned. Parrish shook his head.

"Excuse me for a moment." Parrish stood and walked to the door of his office and opened it "Sealgaire, go check the park, would you." Parrish said to Killian. "I have a feeling there will be two bodies."

"Not three?" Killian asked.

"I don't think so." Parrish stated. He made sure Killian was walking out before returning to his conversation with Bethany. "Mrs. Allen, I'd like to visit your son in hospital, is that okay?"

"Yes, of course. Anything that helps."

 

* * *

 

 

"What are we doing out here?" Stiles asked Cora as they settled at the site of the old Hale house.

"I needed to think." She sighed.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Stiles ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"I needed company, I guess." She shrugged.

"And..." Stiles prompted. Cora groaned.

"And I wanted to talk with you." She finished. "I asked Scott to tell me what happened to you."

"I know." Stiles admitted "I was outside the loft."

"Oh." Cora relaxed. "I'm sorry what happened to your dad. I liked him." She looked over at him and smiled slightly. Stiles looked at his feet.

"Yeah." He muttered.

Cora stepped closer to Stiles, invading his space. Stiles looked into her eyes, wondering what she was doing. Cora studied him for a moment.

"Let me see your eyes." She said suddenly "I didn't see them properly when we fought the Basilisk."

Stiles looked at her oddly, he was confused, but he complied. He looked to the ground for a moment before looking into Cora's eyes, his eyes shining blue. Cora smiled sadly. Stiles let his eyes fade back into his regular golden brown colour.

"I know what they mean, but they suit you." She said. "Gold wouldn't look as striking on you." She pondered. Stiles wondered what her angle was.

"Not that I don't enjoy a good compliment, but what are you doing?" Stiles asked her. Cora stepped back and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I'm back and I'm immediately thrust into a situation where nothing is as it seems. I don't particularly want to be here." She growled.

"Then leave. No-one's stopping you." Stiles said.

" _I'm_ stopping myself!" She exclaimed. Cora thrust her hands into the air. Stiles tightened his lips and watched her. "I feel like I need to be here."

"Then stay. Look, I want to help, but I can't when you don't give me anything to go on." Stiles growled. Cora stared at him.

"Oh screw it." And she stalked up to Stiles, pulling him into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian walked into the park, immediately he sensed that Siobhan had been their recently. He walked over to the spot where his sister dumped the bodies and cursed under his breath when he saw only two. The boy that survived was meant to die. He would need to investigate that further.

"Admiring my handiwork, brother?" Siobhan stepped out of the trees. Killian's eyes flared blue and he growled.

"You lost one of them." He stated.

"I did. He didn't die." Siobhan's eyebrows creased with worry. "I fear he is someone who can kill me."

"Why is that?" Killian asked.

"No-one survives me or the Basilisk. Yet, he did. When I grabbed him, I knew he was something. I knew that he wasn't human. Now, I fear that inhumanity may be the death of me." Siobhan paced around the tree line.

"Don't worry, Siobhan. If needed, I'll take care of the boy." Killian offered.

"No. Let me. You'll only attract the attention of McCall's mother, the one who knows about our world." Siobhan sighed "Do your job, don't draw attention to yourself."

"Trust me, i'm doing well. It's very hard to mask who I am from a Hellhound and the wolves that come in the station often." Killian growled.

"It'll get harden as they continue to get more information. I would be careful, brother." Siobhan warned. "Stay alive"

"That I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sealgaire means Hunter in Gaelic. I like the thing with the last names, like how Argent was Silver and in History Repeats, Tojad was Aconite.


	6. Kill me twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gasped as Killian stuck his claws into Stiles' chest. He clawed at the arms, but he wasn't strong enough to pull him away.
> 
> "Stiles!" Cora yelled for him. Stiles looked over at her and Scott, both of them being pinned to trees by Siobhan's magic. He couldn't speak. He looked into Killian's eyes. The other wolf was savagely enjoying killing Stiles.
> 
> Stiles felt blood trickle out of the corner of his mouth.
> 
> "Stop it!" Lydia screamed. Tears fell down her face fast. When Stiles' heart gave out, she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling generous this weekend.
> 
> My chapter titles are coming from Fall Out Boy songs. We are Wild and In Poison Places is from Young Volcanoes and Kill Me Twice is from Young and Menace.

Stiles walked into Derek's loft after his 'walk' with Cora. Cora had decided to go with Scott to talk with a guy who was supposed to be a victim of the Basilisk, while Stiles decided to talk with Derek. They had years of catching up to do. Derek walked down the stairs once he noticed that Stiles was in the building.

"You smell like Cora." Derek stated. Stiles froze. "And arousal." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...about that..." He trailed off.

"Don't." Derek snapped. He stood face to face with Stiles. "I don't want to know."

"She came onto me." Stiles put his hands up in defence.

"I said, I don't want to know." Derek  growled.

"Okay!" Stiles flopped on Derek's couch.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott and Cora walked in to the hospital. Parrish was standing outside a room talking to a woman. Melissa was standing by with a grim look on her face.

"What are we doing here?" Cora asked.

"My mom texted me saying that there was a guy here who was supposed to be a victim of the Basilisk." Scott explained. Cora nodded and didn't say anything as they walked over to Parrish, Melissa and the woman. 

"He doesn't seem to be very responsive." Melissa said to them. Scott looked at Parrish.

"Can we go in? See if we can do something?" Scott asked.

"Excuse me?" The mother said quickly. "That is my son!"

"Mrs. Allen, Scott is a special consultant with the department, he might be able to get through to James." Parrish explained. Bethany frowned.

"Fine." She stated "Go ahead."

"Scott, if anything happens, if he starts to freak out, come right out and call me." Melissa said.

"We will." Scott nodded.

Scott and Cora shared a look before walking through the door. James Allen was sitting up in his bed, his head his head in his hands. Scott stood at the door with Cora just behind him.

"James?" Scott asked. James jumped and turned around quickly.

"Who are you? Are you with them?" James asked quickly.

"No. We're here to help you." Cora said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Scott asked, approaching slowly. James looked at him warily.

"Can I trust you?" James snapped.

"Yes." Cora said. James sighed and relaxed slightly.

"I remember a creature." He stared "It looked like a chicken."

"But also like a lizard." Scott added. James looked up.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"We've seen it before." Cora sighed. "Go on."

"Uh...The thing stunned me, I couldn't move. It took me to this warehouse, dumped me with two bodies. There was a woman and a man. The man was dressed like a deputy, the woman, I could barely see her, it was like I knew she was there but I didn't want to know." James explained. "They thought I was dead, but it was like I was paralysed. They were talking about something..." James trailed off.

"What were they talking about?" Scott asked.

"I can't remember." He creased his eyebrows and focused. "I don't know."

"It's okay. Do you have any idea as to why you didn't die when the others did?" Scott said. James looked into Scott's eyes.

"No, I...I don't know." He muttered. James looked to the ground. "Can you leave now?"

"Okay. We'll go, James." Scott moved to leave.

"If you think of anything, anything at all, please tell someone to call us." Cora stated.

"Okay." James nodded. "Please leave."

Scott and Cora said nothing as they left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian sat with his head in his hands in the warehouse. Siobhan stalked up to him, her movements predatory. Ironic, since her brother was the wolf.

"It's time." She said. Killian looked up at her.

"Time for what?" He asked. Siobhan smirked.

"The wolves are getting closer to finding out about us. We need to eliminate them." She explained.

"What about the boy who's immune?"

"No need. He's nothing more than a child. He doesn't even know what he is." Siobhan said. "He doesn't know how powerful he is."

"But he will find out eventually." Killian pointed out.

"Maybe. For now, we focus on the local pack." Siobhan whistled and the Basilisk came out from the sewers. "I have a feeling we can beat them."

 

* * *

 

 

"You should really think about letting your scars heal." Lydia said to Stiles. Stiles looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"I think it's time for you to move on, don't you?" Lydia shrugged. Stiles sighed and looked to the ground. They were both sitting at Derek's loft, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive.

"My dad died, Lydia." Stiles muttered.

"I know. You don't have to move on from that, but by healing the scars, you can start to get better." Lydia said softly. Stiles looked up at her, his eyes fading into blue.

"Lydia, there's something I need to tell you." Stiles sighed. He suddenly felt nervous.

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"Cora and I - " Stiles began. He was interrupted when the door to the loft slid open and Cora walked in with Scott.

"Hey!" Scott called with a smile.

"Hey." Stiles sighed. He flinched as Cora took a seat beside him, a little too close for his liking, especially in front of Lydia. "How'd it go with the kid?"

"He's immune to whatever the Basilisk does to people to kill him." Cora stated.

Lydia frowned at Cora and Stiles. What was Stiles about to tell her?

"Oh? How does that work?" Lydia asked.

"No clue." Scott shrugged. There were footsteps from the side of the room and they all looked over just as Derek and Peter walked down the stairs.

"Where's everyone else?" Derek asked.

"They're coming." Scott waved him off. Derek huffed.

 

* * *

 

 

After half an hour of waiting, the rest of the pack had finally made it to the meeting. Derek stood, leaning against a beam. Malia sat cross-legged on the floor, Stiles sat on the couch with Cora on one side and Scott on the other, Peter sat on the stairs, Liam and Hayden sat next to each other at the table and Mason sat on the floor next to Corey.

"Now that we're all here...Scott." Derek motioned to the Alpha. Scott stood and walked to the centre of the room, facing everyone.

"Okay...We know a little more now. There was a guy, James, who was taken by the Basilisk. We don't know how, but he survived. He said there were two people there, a woman and a man, the man was a deputy." Scott began. "Stiles, can you go to the station and ask Parrish about the deputies?" Stiles gave Scott a mock salute.

"I'll go with you." Cora said in a whisper to Stiles.

"No." Stiles growled slightly. "I can do it on my own, it's nothing."

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the interaction.

"Lydia and Mason, can you two do some more research and call us if you find anything?" Scott asked. Lydia nodded. "The rest of us will go search the warehouses, we need to find these people fast,"

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles walked into the station with his head down, hidden under a hoodie. The woman at the front desk stared at him as he entered.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Stiles looked her in the eyes. She flinched slightly when she saw him. "Stiles." She breathed "It's been a while."

"Yeah." He muttered. "I need to see Parrish." The woman nodded and stood to go into the bullpen. Soon after, Parrish walked out.

"Stiles." He greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Stiles remembered what Kaia said about the man being a wolf.

"We need to talk, away from here." Stiles said.

"Okay, sure, just let me get something." Parrish walked back through the doors to the bullpen. He came back, minutes later, with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

Stiles and Parrish got into Stiles' car and drove to Derek's loft. no-one was there as everyone was doing their respective parts to the plan. Parrish sat at the table and waited for Stiles to talk.

"Were there any new deputies these last few months?" Stiles asked. Parrish creased his eyebrows in confusion then nodded.

"Yeah, a couple." Parrish shrugged "Why?"

"We're looking for a guy, he's a wolf, we know he's a deputy. He's involved with the killings." Stiles explained briefly. Parrish raised his head slightly. "Do you have any idea who that might be?"

"I would normally be able to tell if someone was a wolf, but there is one guy who's a bit suspicious. Killian Sealgaire. He's the newest we have. Appeared out of no-where. He does everything to the book." Parrish explained.

"Was he at the station when you left?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Parrish nodded.

"We're going back."

 

* * *

 

 

"This is the last one, Scott." Malia groaned "If they're not in here, I'm going to be so mad at you." Scott sighed.

"Let's just check inside." He said. Derek opened the doors to the warehouse and the group ran inside. The front room was empty but that didn't men the rest of it was.

"I smell blood." Liam muttered.

"Me too." Scott said. "Let's check the back room, no-one split up." The group moved to the back room and immediately shifted. The Basilisk was standing in front of them, eyes closed. "Don't look in it's eyes!" Scott exclaimed. The Basilisk shrieked and launched forward, latching it's talons on Hayden. She growled and threw it off with force. Cora ran up to it, slashing at it with her claws, frowning when the skin wasn't broken.

Derek roared and grabbed the Basilisk when it got close. It's talons made their way to Derek's stomach and clawed at it. Derek howled in pain but gritted his teeth. He slashed at the Basilisk's face, the skin finally broke. Derek jumped back and dropped the Basilisk when he saw a slimy substance travel up his arm from his claws. Derek fell to the ground, his body moving involuntarily. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to have a seizure.

"Derek!" Cora called. She ran over to him.

"Hello." A new voice said. The pack turned their head to a woman who stepped into the room. "My name is Siobhan. I'm afraid you've passed onto my territory."

"This is  _my_ territory." Scott growled, his eyes red.

"No, i'm afraid it isn't." Siobhan said. She thrust her hand out and all of the pack members were held against the walls, suspended above the ground. "Your brother will be fine." She said to Cora.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles ran into the bullpen with Parrish on his heels.

"Which one is Killian?" Stiles asked. Parrish looked around.

"He's not here." Parrish said. Stiles growled and went to leave. "Wait. That's his desk, see if you can pick up his scent." Parrish pointed to the desk closes to his office door. Stiles nodded and ran over to the desk. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Soon enough, he picked out the scent that was clinging to the desk.

"Let's go." Stiles said. He ran out of the station and was about to get in his car when someone came up from behind him and hit him on the back of his neck. Stiles growled and turned so he could see his attacker. "Killian, I presume." Stiles growled, his eyes flashing blue.

"So you've heard of me." Killian said with a smirk, his eyes flashing blue in response to Stiles. "Good." Killian took something out of his pocket "I was expecting you." He held Stiles down to the ground and stuck what he had taken out from his pocket in Stiles' neck. It was a syringe. "Sleep now Stilinski."

Stiles' vision blurred and his eyes began to droop.

"Wha-?" Stiles mumbled. Soon enough, his vision went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up in the middle of the preserve. He sat up and saw that the whole pack was there, including Mason and Lydia. They were tied up, and all of the supernatural pack members had burns on their arms where the ropes were. Wolfsbane. Stiles looked to his own arms and saw the same thing.

"Stiles!" Scott called "You're awake!" Stiles grunted in response and gritted his teeth as he tried to free himself from the ropes.

"Don't bother. We all tried." Peter sneered. Stiles growled and gave up. The Basilisk was pacing in front of them, patrolling or guarding them.

"Where's Killian?" Stiles growled.

"Who?" Malia asked.

"The wolf who kidnapped me." Stiles said.

"No clue, he and Siobhan left before we could do anything." Liam responded.

"Siobhan?" Stiles asked.

"Killian's sister." Scott stated. Stiles nodded. Two heartbeats could suddenly be heard. The pack stiffened, the ones who could hear the hearts, and sat rigid. Killian and Siobhan walked out of the trees.

"That's the woman I saw." Stiles said quietly.

"How are you all feeling?" Siobhan asked. The pack growled or grunted in reply. "No? Okay. How would you like to be part of something?"

"You talk too much, sister." Killian stated. He went over to Stiles and pulled him away from the rest of the pack.

"Stiles!" Lydia shrieked. Stiles looked over to where Killian was taking him. The Nemeton.

"I didn't realise we were here." Scott muttered. Killian smirked and threw Stiles onto the stump.

"We need a sacrifice. You'll do nicely." Killian said.

"What?" Stiles tried to free himself. He couldn't do it.

Stiles gasped as Killian stuck his claws into Stiles' chest. He clawed at the arms, but he wasn't strong enough to pull him away.

"Stiles!" Cora yelled for him. Stiles looked over at her and Scott, both of them being pinned to trees by Siobhan's magic. He couldn't speak. He looked into Killian's eyes. The other wolf was savagely enjoying killing Stiles.

Stiles felt blood trickle out of the corner of his mouth.

"Stop it!" Lydia screamed. Tears fell down her face fast. When Stiles' heart gave out, she screamed.


	7. I rose up from the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles is dead." Cora said with a sad sigh.
> 
> "Not for long." Lydia stated. She turned to Scott. "Remember what happened when Peter died?" She asked. Scott nodded.
> 
> "Yeah, when he bit you, you were able to see him and bring him back. I still don't know how." Scott shrugged.
> 
> "Right. I need to find Stiles' body." Lydia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's look what you made me do.
> 
> I'm back guys!! Sorry for the delay, my hard-drive on my computer failed at the exact moment when I wanted to update. So I went without a computer for a week...that was agony.
> 
> So I'm back and I will be back to my normal updating schedule, so one again, only once a week. I will not be doing a double update today because I did that last time I updated, which means that last week's chapter was already accounted for. So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

Lydia's scream echoed throughout the preserve. Any supernatural creature within several miles would be able to hear her. Killian stood from his place over Stiles. Stiles who was lying, motionless with blood seeping out of every wound.

"Now that that's done, what do we do about them?" Killian motioned to the rest of the pack who Siobhan was still holding against the trees.

"We don't need them." Siobhan stated. She waved her hand and the pack feel to the ground. Scott began to stand but Siobhan held her hand out. He feel to the ground, unconscious. "Take them home. I'll finish up here." She ordered her brother. Killian nodded and went to pick up several pack members at once.

Siobhan turned to the Nemeton. She smiled when she saw that a sapling had begin to grow. The Nemeton was returning. She picked up Stiles and dumped his body next to the stump. She needed to make sure he was dead, truly dead. She had gathered long roped of wolfsbane for this exact reason. The night went on as she began to bury the wolf.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia woke up in a cold sweat. Her throat was sore from the sheer magnitude of her scream. She got up from her bed, unsure as to how she got there. Lydia didn't waste any time in running down the stairs and out to her car, she needed to see Scott. She drove over the speed limit, but she didn't care.

"Lydia." Someone said. Lydia jumped and the car swerved. She regained control of the vehicle and pulled to the side of the road. She turned her head to look in the passenger seat. Her eyes widened at who she saw.

"Stiles?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Stiles took a deep breath and swallowed quickly.

"I'm not really here, Lydia." He said.

"What?"

"Do you know what's happening?" He asked her. Stiles leant forward in the seat and moved closer to her.

"No." She muttered, she was in some sort of trance.

"I need you to find me." Stiles stated. "I need you to find me, Lydia."

"How?" She asked quietly. There was no answer. She blinked and he was gone.

Lydia shook herself out of the trance. She really needed to see Scott.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Parrish stared at the file for Killian Sealgaire. How could he have missed it? He was a wolf right under his nose. The door to his office opened and Derek walked inside, Peter trailing behind him.

"Hale's. What can I do for you?" Parrish asked with a sigh.

"We need your help in finding out where Killian and his sister are hiding now. We checked the warehouse, they abandoned it." Derek explained.

"Why do you need me?" Parrish asked.

"You're attracted to death, like Lydia is." Peter sighed and began to walk around the room. "You might be able to find the next group of bodies."

"I couldn't find the last one's, what makes you think I can find any of them?" Parrish asked.

"Well..." Peter smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia ran into Scott's apartment. He jumped up from his spot on the couch.

"Lydia?" He asked. Cora was sitting opposite Scott.

"I think we can save Stiles." Lydia said with a smile.

"Stiles is dead." Cora said with a sad sigh.

"Not for long." Lydia stated. She turned to Scott. "Remember what happened when Peter died?" She asked. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, when he bit you, you were able to see him and bring him back. I still don't know how." Scott shrugged.

"Right. I need to find Stiles' body." Lydia said.

"Why? What happened? Did you see him?" Scott asked frantically.

"I saw him. I saw Stiles. He told me I needed to find his body." Lydia explained.

"No offence, but how can we trust your hallucinations?" Cora asked.

"Because they're not always hallucinations." Lydia explained quickly. Cora stared at Lydia with a confused expression for several moments.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Sometimes the Banshee side of Lydia is trying to tell her something." Scott said. "So, do you have any idea on where to start looking?"

"Yeah, but it's a long shot." Lydia sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

The three stood in front of the old site of the Stilinski house. Lydia looked inside, trying to find any part of her that senses something. She couldn't find anything.

"Well?" Cora asked. "Are we going inside?" Cora gestured to the construction site that was being built. It wasn't anywhere near finished, the site had only recently begun. They only had the frame of the house finished.

"I don't think he's in there. That would be too obvious and too sloppy." Lydia explained. "They wouldn't put him in a public spot, especially one where people are going in and out of all the time." She walked back to the car. "This was a stupid idea."

"Not really." Lydia turned quickly. Stiles was there again.

"Tell me how to find you." Lydia said quietly. "I need to find you."

"You do." He nodded. "But you will when the time is right." Stiles sighed.

"Can you give me a hint? Anything?" Lydia asked.

"Where the moon is at it's peak." Stiles said. "My body is in the woods." Lydia turned back to Scott and Cora who were talking in front of the construction site.

"What does that-" She turned back and Stiles was gone. "...Mean."

 

* * *

 

 

Siobhan stood in front of the Nemeton. The sapling was growing fast. It had grown to twice the size since the night before, when she first saw it. Killian stood next to her.

"How long?" He asked.

"Within a week, the Nemeton will be at full size again." She explained. "No one will be able to stop the oncoming storm." She smiled darkly.

"What happened to the wolf?" Killian asked.

"He will not be bothering us ever again." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Did you take the necessary precautions?"

"Yes, brother." Siobhan sighed. "The wolf is dead, but he is still restrained."

"Good." Killian looked back to the Nemeton. "What can I do? I cannot stay at the station, the Sheriff knows who I am now."

"He does. The Hellhound will be looking for us, we just have to make sure he can't get to us." Siobhan waved her hands over her head and what seemed like purple smoke wrapped itself around her hands and shot up into the air. Killian watched on in fascination. What seemed to be a bubble, appeared over their heads and covered the whole area.

"What did you just do?" Killian asked once Siobhan stopped using her magic.

"I protected the area. If anyone comes by, they will not be able to get through." Siobhan said with a smirk. "We can leave whenever we like, but no one else can go in or out."

"So the Nemeton is protected?" Killian asked.

"The Nemeton is protected." Siobhan confirmed. She walked through the barrier with Killian behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this week. Sorry about that.
> 
> So yeah, Stiles is actually dead.
> 
> Lol...sorry about that too. But hey, at least you know he'll come back.


	8. War Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott skidded to a halt. It was the middle of the night and the woods were quiet, despite the trees rustling with the wind. The moon shone, the pull tugging at the back of Scott's mind. Stiles stood in front of him, his eyes shining blue.
> 
> "Stiles, don't." Scott put his hands out in an effort to steady the situation. Stiles' claws were around his mother's throat. Melissa stood still, tears rolling down her face. Stiles looked straight at Scott.
> 
> "Help me." He said, tears running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said I wouldn't do a double update, but it technically isn't. I just wanted to write this chapter. Enjoy and please don't kill me!

Siobhan walked down the stairs of her new hideout to the basement. There was the sound of something growling from the darkness. She held a tray in her hand filled with food, not food that was generally considered edible, but food all the same. She turned on the light in the basement and the animal she had caged growled at her presence. She smirked and slid the tray under the bars of the cage.

"Eat up. It'll be your last meal for a while." She said. The animal roared in her face, claws scratching on the bars. Wolfsbane was wrapped around every bar. "Don't think you'll be able to break out." Siobhan started. "That's wolfsbane."

"I know." The caged animal said, his eyes shining blue dangerously, his face shadowed.

"I could always go for the more brutal method of keeping you here." Siobhan smiled. "Electricity."

"At least my mind will be off of your ugly excuse for a face." He retorted. Siobhan's smile faltered.

"Watch your mouth, Stiles." She snapped. "Or you'll face the consequences."

"Oh, believe me." Stiles laughed "I've faced them plenty of times."

"Eat." Siobhan said, she was annoyed. She turned her back to Stiles and walked back up the stairs.

"Bye, bitch." Stiles growled.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott rubbed his hands over his face. Lydia, Cora and Malia sat around him, all in his apartment. All three of the girls were asleep, Lydia lying on the couch, somehow looking graceful even in her current state, Malia had somehow curled herself up in the tightest ball that Scott had seen and lay in the corner of the room, on the floor, while Cora's head was slumped on the table, drool coming out of her mouth as she snored.

"This is horrible." Scott muttered. Cora jolted awake.

"Huh...?" She groaned. Once she adjusted to being awake, she rubbled the table in hopes that she could cover the drool patch. "Did you get anywhere?" She asked Scott.

"No." He sighed "The whole thing of 'where the moon is at it's peak' is ridiculous. It makes no sense." 

"Lydia said that Stiles' body was in the woods." Cora pointed out.

"Yeah, but where?" Scott growled. He slammed his hands on the table and stood abruptly. "I'm going to see if Deaton has any idea about where we're supposed to be looking."

"Remember, it's a full moon tonight. Be careful." She shouted, managing to wake Malia and Lydia up in the process.

"Did we get anywhere?" Lydia asked sleepily. Cora shook her head.

"No. Scott's going to see Deaton." She informed. Malia sighed and sat up.

"We spent all night looking through maps of the woods, trying to find something." Malia grunted "And all we got out of it was nothing?"

"We're trying to find Stiles, Malia." Lydia said. "We need Stiles."

"Stiles is dead." Malia stood and walked out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Killian walked into the new spot he and his sister were hiding out in. Siobhan was sitting at a table, practicing her magic. Killian sneezed at the scent of magic, startling her. Siobhan abruptly stopped using magic and stood up, a smile on her face.

"Come, brother." She grinned "I must show you what I've been doing." She took her brother's arm and led him to the basement. Stiles growled as they stepped foot in front of the cage.

"Well, if it isn't the wonder twins." Stiles growled. "Come to kill me again?"

"How?" Killian asked.

"Magic." Siobhan smiled. "Do you really think the Nemeton would start sprouting again from one sacrifice?" She sighed.

"That's why you will killing the others." Stiles spoke up.

"Then who did I kill?" Killian asked.

"No one. It was an illusion." Siobhan explained. "As is what I'm making the pretty little Banshee see right now." She smirked as Stiles gripped the bars with claws and  bared his teeth at Siobhan.

"You touch her and I'll rip your heart from your chest." He growled.

"I'm not touching her, I'm just leading her astray. They currently think you're dead." She leant down and looked Stiles in the eyes. "They want to get your body back."

"You're leading them into a trap." Stiles whispered. He shuffled back into the shadows of his cage, only his glowing eyes visible.

Killian stared at his sister and watched her walked back upstairs. He turned to Stiles.

"I didn't know about this." He said. Stiles scoffed.

"Like that would have made a difference. You follow her every move, how pathetic. You're her minion, or her pet." Stiles laughed "I like pet. Suits you."

"Says the wolf in the cage." Killian growled, his eyes flashing.

"Touche." Stiles nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia looked through the last map of Beacon Hills in their possession. They had been through every map from when the town was first founded until the current year. They couldn't get the real maps from the museum, so they settled for photos. She groaned in frustration and crumpled the map into a ball and threw it at the wall.

"It's frustrating, isn't it." Someone said next to her. Lydia jumped but relaxed when she saw it was Stiles.

"We can't find you." She muttered. "We've tried everything."

"Not everything." Stiles said. "It's a full moon tonight."

"You said 'Where the moon is at it's peak'. I don't know where that is!" She shouted. Stiles gave her a sympathetic smile.

"A clearing in the woods will have a perfect view of the moon above it at midnight. Only one clearing." Stiles said. "It must be at midnight."

"Anything else you can tell me?" Lydia asked. Stiles shook his head.

"No." And in a second, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

"The Banshee took the bait." Siobhan announced when she reappeared in the hideout. Killian looked to her with interest.

"Is she going there tonight?" He asked.

"They all will. We'll just have to give them something to fight." She smirked. Siobhan walked down to the basement and unlocked the cage where Stiles was. He looked at her in confusion.

"That was a bad move." He growled. Siobhan tilted her head to the side.

"No it wasn't." She waved her hand and Stiles stood straight, the only movement was his breathing and blinking. "Follow me." She walked up the stairs and Killian tensed at the sight of Stiles.

"What is he doing out?" He asked. Siobhan smiled.

"He's enacting my plan." She explained. Siobhan turned to Stiles. "Draw attention to yourself in the town. Make sure one of them see you." Stiles gave her a sharp nod, his movements robotic, and walked out of the hideout.

 

* * *

 

 

Malia was walking back to Scott's apartment after taking a run and clearing her head. Yes, Stiles was dead, but that didn't mean that he was gone. Suddenly, a scream reached her hearing. Malia took off running in the direction of the scream. When she reached the source of the sound, she gasped at what she saw. A woman was being attacked by a werewolf. Malia ran up to the wolf and grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around.

"You can't do that!" She growled, her eyes flashing blue. The face she saw made her release him and take several steps back. "Stiles?" She whispered in disbelief. Stiles turned back to the woman and slashed her throat open, killing her. His eyes shone brighter and he took off running. Malia shook herself out of her shock and took out her phone to call Scott.

 _"Malia?"_ Scott asked.

"Scott..." She took a deep breath. "Stiles is alive."

 _"What?!"_ Scott shouted.

"He killed a woman, a bystander, and then took off running." Malia explained. "I'm going to follow the scent." She hung up and took off running after Stiles' scent.

She followed the scent to the hospital. Malia walked inside, inspecting to see an injured Stiles, or Stiles getting consoled by Melissa McCall, instead what she saw was much worse. Nurses were running everywhere, tending to several injured people, all with claw marks on them. There were police inside. Malia walked up to a deputy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Someone came in attacked everyone and took one of the nurses." The deputy said. Malia paled.

"Which nurse?"

"Melissa McCall." The deputy stated. Malia ran out of the hospital and called Scott again.

"Scott...Stiles has your mom."

 

* * *

 

 

Scott ran after Stiles scent. It led into the woods. He ran as fast as he could.

Stiles had his mom.

That was hard to think about. What was wrong with Stiles? Why was he acting like this? Did he even die?

All those questions were running through Scott's head. He had to know.

He heard a growl from somewhere in front of him so he ran faster.

Scott skidded to a halt. It was the middle of the night and the woods were quiet, despite the trees rustling with the wind. The moon shone, the pull tugging at the back of Scott's mind. Stiles stood in front of him, his eyes shining blue.

"Stiles, don't." Scott put his hands out in an effort to steady the situation. Stiles' claws were around his mother's throat. Melissa stood still, tears rolling down her face. Stiles looked straight at Scott.

"Help me." He said, tears running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME PLEASE


	9. I couldn't save it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott stood in front of the coffin, his head down, watching as it got lowered into the ground. The pack gathered around him and his father stood off to the side. Stiles watched on from the distance, not wanting to intrude. It was his fault. It was all his fault.
> 
> Stiles turned away from the funeral and stared at Siobhan.
> 
> "What do you need me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Honest by The Neighbourhood
> 
> I'M SO SORRY

Scott inched closer to Stiles. Melissa looked right at him. Scott couldn't take it if he lost his mother. He couldn't. Stiles wouldn't forgive himself if he killed her, he would never be able to. Scott didn't think he would be able to forgive Stiles. He didn't even know why Stiles was acting like this.

"Stiles, just let my mom go so we can talk." Scott started, he walked forward slightly.

"I can't." Stiles said, his voice breaking. "I can't let her go."

"Yes you can, please Stiles!" Scott pleaded. He couldn't lose her. Stiles let out a yell of pain and his claws breaking the skin of Melissa's neck. She gasped as she registered the pain. "Please, Stiles!" Scott nearly fell to his knees. "I can't lose my mom."

"I don't want to do this, Scott." Stiles gasped. "I really don't."

"Then don't do it, please!" Scott started to cry.

"It's okay, Scott." Melissa tried to reassure her son. "It's okay." She was breathing heavily, scared.

"It's not okay, mom." Scott tried to move closer to her, but Stiles pushed him back. "Let her go!" He yelled loudly, a mix of a roar in the words. The trees seemed to shake with the force of it. Stiles' hand that was around Melissa's neck began to shake. His face stared to go red and sweat broke out on his face.

"I'm trying to fight it, Scott." Stiles managed to get out. "They-Siobhan is controlling me." Scott paled.

"You can win, Stiles. I believe in you." Scott said. He needed to get Stiles sane enough to let his mother go. Stiles let out a roar as a wave of pain hit him. He couldn't fight it for much longer.

"I can't, Scott...She's too strong." Stiles stated. He looked into Scott's eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Stiles' stance went from shaking to rigid. Melissa cried out to Scott.

"I love you!" And as soon as she said the words, Stiles' claws were in her neck, effectively killing her.

"No!" Scott roared. Stiles looked emotionless besides the tears that continued to flow. Scott cradled his mother in his arms as her breathing slowed. Stiles ran away from the scene, presumably back to Siobhan. "Mom..." Scott cried "Please, mom..."

"It's...okay..." Melissa gasped for air. Scott cried as he felt her body go limp and saw her eyes glaze over. Within seconds, there was no heartbeat.

Scott let out a howl into the air. He just lost his mother.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. Someone was dying or about to. She jumped up from her bed and grabbed her phone from her nightstand. Lydia dialled Scott's number and waited.

"Hi, this is Scott -"

"Scott!" Lydia nearly screamed.

"-I can't come to the phone right now, but feel free to leave a message" The call went straight to voicemail. Lydia grumbled and hung up. She tried several times, but it always ended with the same result. Lydia then called Derek.

"What is it, Lydia? It's midnight." Derek growled.

"Someone's dying." Lydia said quietly. "Scott won't pick up."

"Do you know who?" Derek asked.

"No."

"Last I heard, Scott was going after Stiles. I'll go look for him. I'll call you back if something happens." Derek explained. He hung up and Lydia set her phone back on her nightstand. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. Derek had to hurry.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek found Scott at the edge of the preserve, covered in blood. He was too late. There was several police vehicles and an ambulance parked around the perimeter and Scott was sitting in the back of the ambulance. Derek saw Parrish and went over to talk to him.

"Parrish." Derek called. The Hellhound turned away from one of his deputies and walked over to Derek. "What's going on?"

"Scott called it in. His mother was kidnapped from the hospital during her shift and brought here." Parrish looked over his shoulder to Scott who was being talked to by a paramedic, though Scott didn't seem to be responding. Parrish turned back to Derek. "Scott found Stiles." Derek perked up.

"What?" He then saw a group of medics wheeling a gurney across the area to the ambulance, the person on the gurney was completely covered in a white bag of sorts and was strapped to the gurney. "Who died?" Derek asked, the smell of death hitting his nose. "Was it Stiles?"

"No." Parrish sighed sadly. "Scott's mom."

Derek's eyebrows shot up. He then looked over at Scott, who he realised was being treated for shock.

"Then what happened to Stiles?" Derek asked.

"He fled the scene. He killed Melissa." Parrish informed.

 

* * *

 

 

Rafael McCall got the call early in the morning, waking him up. He answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"This is McCall."

 _"Dad?"_ Scott said on the other end. Rafe sat up straight on his bed and turned so he was sitting on the edge.

"Scott? Are you okay?" He asked. He could hear Scott's cries through the line.

 _"It's mom...she...she's dead, dad."_ Scott explained. Rafe nearly dropped his phone in shock.  _"Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, Scott." Rafe felt a tear form in the corner of his eye. "I'm coming down, just sit tight, okay?"

_"Okay."_

"I'll see you soon, Scott."

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few days after Melissa died and the funeral was being held. More people showed up than was expected. People Melissa had helped as a nurse and most of the town showed up. She was a well liked woman. News crews showed up to cover the funeral as her death was one of the more prominent occurrences to happen in Beacon Hills, along with the murder of the innocent woman Stiles killed before Melissa. Her funeral was being held at the same time, so people were there for both.

The service was sad. People had mountains of good things to say about Melissa. People cried, but no one was a sad as Scott was. When it came time for Scott's speech on the stand, he reluctantly walked up and took his place.

"My mother..." Scott started. He paused to sob. "My mother was a beautiful woman, kind and caring. That's why she became a nurse. She wanted to help people." He stopped to look over the crowd of people at the funeral. "She took care of me and gave me a great childhood, something that I will never forget. I will never forget how much she loved me and how much she cared for people. She took care of my best friend after his mother died as if he was her own son. How many people do you know that would do that for a kid?"

As Scott wrapped up his speech, he stepped off the stand and walked back to his seat.

When it came time for the casket to be lowered into the ground, Scott and Rafe stood front and centre.

Scott stood in front of the coffin, his head down, watching as it got lowered into the ground. The pack gathered around him and his father stood off to the side. Stiles watched on from the distance, not wanting to intrude. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

Stiles turned away from the funeral and stared at Siobhan.

"What do you need me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit about to cry. Why do I have to write like this...
> 
> Shorter chapter, BUT THE FEELS


	10. I'm Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles glared at the food. He went to grab the piece of bread that sat on the edge of the plate, but froze as he noticed his hands were caked with blood. It had all dried and was crusty to touch, but it was still nasty. Stiles sighed and moved back to his position against the wall, sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched in front of him.
> 
> "Eat up, wolf." Siobhan's voice carried through the basement. "You need your strength."
> 
> "I need a shower." Stiles growled.
> 
> "You are bothered by the blood, yes?" She asked. Stiles let his eyes glow blue in order to find where she was in the dark basement. He found her in a corner near the stairs. "You soon won't be." She stated. "I can make sure of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update:

Stiles was once again imprisoned in his own mind. The first time with the Nogitsune, the second time during his coma. It was different this time around. He wasn't inside looking out, not in control over his own actions, no, that would be too easy. Siobhan messed with his head, made him actually want to do the things she wanted to do, made him long for it, like an addict. He didn't feel guilty about killing Melissa until she released her control once he was back in his cage. Once there, he broke down in tears.

After that, he was released again. She toyed with his head in a way that made him seem like someone who enjoyed killing, who took great pleasure in it. She made him appear to be a psychopath. Siobhan told Stiles to bring her one of the pack, Hayden specifically. So he did.

Stiles ran through the woods until he found himself outside of Derek's loft. He could hear the pack meeting inside, Scott was crying and the others were consoling him. Stiles waited until the pack started leaving one by one and jumped Hayden before she opened her car door. He dragged her back to the house where Siobhan was keeping him.

Stiles threw an unconscious Hayden at Siobhan's feet while she was sitting at the dining table. Siobhan looked up at him with a proud expression.

"Well done." She praised. Siobhan bent down to look at Hayden. "She will do nicely."

 

* * *

 

 

In his cage, Stiles thrashed, roared and clawed at the bars and wall, hoping for something that could release him. He made as much noise as possible, trying not to be a compliant prisoner, he always hated that, how the prisoner in movies would always stay quiet. He made as much noise until Siobhan made him stay quiet. Then he would simply sit in the cell, most nights not sleeping.

Siobhan was making him compliant, while simultaneously making him feral.

 

* * *

 

 

Siobhan tasked him with going for another kill. He was to claw out the throat of some high up politician that was visiting town. To send a message. At least that's what Siobhan told him. He complied, that made it easier. Resisting her magic only did him harm, it hurt.

He was released and he ran off, making his way to the centre of town, where the politician was holding a demonstration. Half the town knew of the supernatural and the other half didn't want to know. That made things easier for him. Stiles burst through security and found himself on the stage behind the politician. Stiles didn't know who he was, and didn't care. He made his way behind the man and thrust his hands down, his nails sharpening into claws instantly. Stiles grabbed the politician by the shoulder and pulled him back, his claws finding their way to the man's throat.

He tried to yell, but Stiles was too quick. Stiles stared right at one of the camera's that were recording, the operators to shocked to stop recording, seven second delay be damned, and he slit the man's throat, his claws gliding easily over the skin. The crowd erupted into screams. People were running to all different directions. One of the security guards had gotten to his side arm and shot at Stiles, who growled when the bullet entered his shoulder. Stiles raised his eyebrows mockingly at the guard and dug around in his shoulder for the bullet, pulling it out and flicking it at the guard. His shoulder healed almost instantly.

Stiles didn't bother to fight the guards, he ran in the opposite direction and circled around the woods several times before running back to the house.

 

* * *

 

 

"Have you seen the news?" Cora burst into Scott's apartment. Scott looked up from his spot on the couch, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Nope." Scott said, popping the 'p'. He then started laughing quietly. Cora looked at him confused.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Am I...drush...druhj...what you said." Scott slurred.

"You're a werewolf, you can't even get drunk." Cora sighed.

"Deaton..."Scott motioned to a white package on the coffee table. "Wolfs..hane...not bad..." He gestured wildly. "I'm fine, no death." He smiled at Cora with bloodshot eyes.

"Hell, Scott." She muttered. She grabbed the whiskey out of Scott's hand and put it on the table. She then stood over Scott and slapped him. Scott recoiled and groaned. "Sober up." She growled. Scott shook his head.

"Nah..." He leant back in the couch and started laughing. Cora raised an eyebrow and walked out of the apartment, deciding that Derek was a better person to go to on the matter.

 

* * *

 

 

"I saw the news." Derek said when Cora appeared. "I was watching it live." Cora winced.

"Yikes, they didn't turn it off?" She asked.

"No, apparently they forgot to do that, they were too scared and shocked." Derek explained. "So we know Stiles is still out there." Cora bit her lip.

"He's under Siobhan's control." She stated. "We need a way to get him out of it."

"Easier said than done." Peter appeared at the base of the stairs. "Out friend the vet might have an idea."

"Let's just hope he doesn't give us wolfsbane and whiskey, then tells us to get Stiles drunk." Cora muttered. Derek gave her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing." She sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

In his cell, Stiles was starting to get even more restless than he had been since he was captured. His hands shook and his head throbbed. His control had been shaky, he sometimes had his claws pop up at random moments, other times it was teeth, and then there were the times where he was fully shifted. He got the same feelings he had before every bout of losing control. Killian called it Stiles' way of dealing with addiction. Withdrawals if you like.

The door to his cell rattled and a tray of food was passed under the door.

Stiles glared at the food. He went to grab the piece of bread that sat on the edge of the plate, but froze as he noticed his hands were caked with blood. It had all dried and was crusty to touch, but it was still nasty. Stiles sighed and moved back to his position against the wall, sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched in front of him.

"Eat up, wolf." Siobhan's voice carried through the basement. "You need your strength."

"I need a shower." Stiles growled.

"You are bothered by the blood, yes?" She asked. Stiles let his eyes glow blue in order to find where she was in the dark basement. He found her in a corner near the stairs. "You soon won't be." She stated. "I can make sure of that."

 

* * *

 

 

Hayden woke up in a dark, damp room. The constant drip of water rang in her ears and the smell was overwhelming. It smelt like death. She coughed several times before getting to her feet. Her eyes glowed as she tried to see in the dark, but even when her eyes glowed, she couldn't see a thing. It was like she was blind. Hayden tried to walk forward, but felt something heavy around her ankles. She bent down and felt around, her hands closing around something cold and hard. She was chained up.

Hayden roared in an effort to signal the pack, but the roar echoed in the room and eventually died out. She could tell that it hand't reached anyone's ears. She sat down and began to sob.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam burst into the loft. Cora, Peter and Derek were still talking.

"Hayden is missing!" He said frantically. The three Hale's stopped and started at the beta.

"What?" Cora asked.

"She's missing. I was going to meet her out at the car after last night's pack meeting, but when I got to the car, she was gone!" Liam's eyes turned gold as he began to lose control.

"Listen to me, Liam. She will be okay." Derek ran up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Focus on my heartbeat, calm yourself down. You need to focus." Derek advised. Liam's breathing slowed and his eyes eventually turned back to blue.

"Now tell us everything." Cora demanded.

 

* * *

 

 

Malia walked into Lydia's apartment. Lydia jumped when she saw the coyote.

"I just saw Scott...he's drunk." Malia said slowly. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Right..." She narrowed her eyes. "Did you see the news?"

"No, but I heard about it. Stiles is really under their control now." Malia frowned.

"Yeah. I guess he is." Lydia stared at Malia as she looked to the floor. "Did you want to stay over? It's not that often that I have company." Lydia offered. Malia perked up.

"Can I? I hope it's not too much trouble." She said.

"It's not. Besides, you can shift into a coyote and take up the smallest amount of room possible." Lydia smirked. Malia laughed.

"Or I can take over as much room as possible as a human." Malia jumped over the couch and grabbed a pillow while simultaneously grabbing the TV remote. "Girls night."

Lydia walked over and sat on an individual armchair.

"Girls night." She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only know the basics of addiction, so if I got something wrong, correct me!!


	11. Let's Kill Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden backed up as Stiles started banging on the cell door. He was growling and clawing at it. The door creaked, but didn't budge. Stiles let out a puff of air and slid to the floor, defeated.
> 
> "How's Cora?" He asked. Hayden gulped.
> 
> "Okay, I guess. We don't talk much." She shrugged. Stiles grunted.
> 
> "Right."
> 
> "Hey, are you okay? I heard you killed some politician." Hayden asked him. Stiles looked up at her and flashed his eyes dangerously.
> 
> "Let's just say that I'm reverting back to how I used to be." He said. Hayden didn't ask him anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> I'M SEEING AMERICAN ASSASSIN TOMORROW!!!!! SO EXCITED!!!

Cora slumped on the couch in the loft. Derek came out of a room and leant against a doorframe, watching her. Cora let out a growl and looked up at her brother.

"What?" She asked.

"We'll find him." Derek said. He moved closer and sat on the arm of the couch. "We'll find both him and Hayden."

"Yeah, sure we will, but in what state?" She stated. "Stiles has got to be out of his mind by now."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek shrugged. Cora glared at him. "Right."

"I just would like to know  _something_!" She growled.

"We'll get there, Cora."

 

* * *

 

 

Hayden's cell door opened in the night. She shot up and growled, her eyes glowing gold. Killian had opened the door and threw something - no, someone- inside with her. Hayden backed up and the unconscious shape. She couldn't see very well, so she kept to the sides of the room. The person inside didn't smell like anything, their scent had been masked somehow, so Hayden couldn't get a lock on who it was.

Suddenly, the person groaned and sat up, their heart beating fast. Hayden growled and the person growled in response, their eyes flaring blue. Hayden nearly fell over.

"Stiles?" She asked once she made out the person's face. Stiles grunted a reply and stood up. Hayden noticed that he wasn't chained up like she was. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." He snapped. Hayden flinched.

"Why do they want me?" She asked

"No idea. Don't really care to be honest." Stiles shrugged.

"What?" Hayden's voice was small.

"I didn't mean it like that." Stiles sighed. "I meant, we need to get out of here, I don't want to find out why they need you."

"You said need. They need me?" Haydn moved forward, the chains rattling.

"Yeah." Stiles said simply. He walked over to Hayden and grabbed the chains. Stiles yanked on the chains, causing Hayden to grunt in pain. He accidentally broke her wrist.

"Ow." She growled. Stiles stopped and inhaled deeply.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"My wrist." She said, her words broken by breath. "It'll heal."

"Yeah." Stiles bent down and yanked on the chains where they connected to the wall. The chains were thick, the links as big as Stiles' hands. "I can't get you out." Stiles said. "They're too thick."

"It's okay, we'll find another way."

"You sound like Scott." Stiles grunted a laugh.

 

* * *

 

Scott called in to Lydia's apartment. He froze when he saw Malia, as a coyote, laying on the couch next to a sleeping Lydia. Scott was too distracted by the scene, and so he ended up tripping over a bag on the floor. Malia and Lydia jumped, both awake. Malia ran into the bedroom and came out a minute later, human with clothes.

"What are you doing here, Scott?" Lydia asked with a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going out to look for Stiles and Hayden." Scott stated. He was angry. He felt like there was fire in his veins, he couldn't hold it in. He was angry that his mother died. He was angry that it was by Stiles' hand, he was just so angry.

"Scott, you need to calm down." Malia noticed his change in demeanour.

"I am calm." Scott didn't mean to snap.

"Really?" Lydia sighed. She walked over and grabbed a coat from the couch. "Well? Are we going to find Stiles and Hayden or not?"

"I guess so." Scott walked out of the apartment first.

 

* * *

 

 

Hayden backed up as Stiles started banging on the cell door. He was growling and clawing at it. The door creaked, but didn't budge. Stiles let out a puff of air and slid to the floor, defeated.

"How's Cora?" He asked. Hayden gulped.

"Okay, I guess. We don't talk much." She shrugged. Stiles grunted.

"Right."

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you killed some politician." Hayden asked him. Stiles looked up at her and flashed his eyes dangerously.

"Let's just say that I'm reverting back to how I used to be." He said. Hayden didn't ask him anything else.

Suddenly, Stiles' head snapped up and he looked towards the door. Something was happening. Hayden looked at the door, waiting. The door opened and Siobhan stepped inside, Killian on her heels. Hayden growled and backed up like a cornered animal. Stiles sat there, lazily staring at them.

"Well?" Stiles asked with a slight growl to the word. Siobhan gestured to Killian.

"Take her." She ordered. Killian walked over and unchained Hayden. She fought against his grip, but he was too strong for her. She slumped in his arms and gave up as he dragged her out of the room. Stiles wasn't chained up. He could have done something.

"How's my pet?" Siobhan asked as she smiled at Stiles.

"You won't live through this." Stiles promised. "I'll make sure of it."

"That may be true, but your friends likely don't feel the same." Siobhan stated. "The Nemeton is nearly at full power. We're nearly ready."

"Why do you need the Nemeton?" Stiles asked. He didn't know.

"You'll find out eventually."

 

* * *

 

 

Derek, Peter and Cora walked into the vet. Deaton came out from the back room and opened the gate for the three werewolves, letting them inside.

"So, what can I do for you three?" Deaton asked. Peter opened his mouth to speak but Derek beat him to it.

"We need to find a way to get Stiles out from Siobhan's control." Derek explained. Deaton turned his back to the wolves and fiddled around in the drawers behind him

"Siobhan is a very powerful Druid, almost a witch if you think about it." Deaton explained. "She is more powerful than Jennifer was, having a raw connection to magic in a way I haven't seen in a long time."

"Can you help us or not?" Cora grumbled.

"I can help you." Deaton smiled. He turned around and handed Derek a small bag. "Get Lydia to throw this special blend of Mountain Ash around Stiles. This will trap him while also making him sheltered from any sort of magic interference. Once inside, get Lydia to give him this." Deaton gave Cora the next item, inside a small vial was some sort of orange liquid. "This will make him immune."

"How do you know this will work?" Peter asked.

"Because I used it on another wolf many years ago, one of the Hale's to be exact." Deaton explained. "There was another magic user like Siobhan, just as powerful. This method eradicated the magic presence and allowed the wolf to be immune to any magic."

"Thank you." Cora said before they walked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott had them in teams. Derek, Cora and Lydia were together, they were tasked with handling Stiles. Peter, Malia and Scott were together, they were leading, but were focused on Siobhan and Killian. Liam, Corey and Mason were focused on finding Hayden. They split up so they could cover more ground. They needed to find them all. Siobhan and Killian had ruined their lives in more ways than Peter did.

Peter, Malia and Scott came to the clearing where the Nemeton was and tried to walk through. Instead, when Scott tried, he was thrown back into a tree.

"Scott!" Malia shouted and ran to help him. Scott got up and groaned.

"What was that?" He asked. Peter was inspecting the barrier.

"Some sort of protection magic." Peter stated. "Something is going on in there and we can't get through."

"The Nemeton." Scott said. "She was killing people for the Nemeton, like Jennifer."

"Indeed she was." Peter sighed. "Come on, we have to find the others."

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish sat at his desk, his head in his hands. Stiles had killed the politician in front of hundreds of witnesses, all of them saying the same. He couldn't clear Stiles' name this time. Parrish looked through the box that one of his deputies had left on his desk. He found Stiles' file and looked at his computer. He printed a page and added it to the file.

Parrish walked out to the deputy who had the closest desk.

"Put out an APB on Stiles Stilinski. Consider him armed and dangerous." Parrish stated. The deputy nodded and moved to his phone. Parrish retreated back to his office. He didn't want to do this, but Stiles had killed three people in public within two days, people saw and knew who he was. He had to do his job.

 

* * *

 

 

"Good news, Stiles." Siobhan said as she walked into Stiles' cell, carrying food. "You're a wanted criminal."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Stiles growled. He watched as the food was set down at his side.

"Seems your friend the Hellhound wants to lock you up." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"He's just doing his job." Stiles justified. "Now leave me alone." Siobhan did as he sad.

Stiles reached over to the plate of food and started eating. Once he was done, he caught sight of his reflection in the metal tray. His scars had healed. He didn't even realise. That was likely due to being unconscious several times during the last week. Stiles didn't mind. He wished he still had that reminder, but he missed seeing his face, or at least a version of his face that was unblemished.

Stiles threw the tray at the wall across from him. It clattered to the ground. He stood and walked to the door. For the millionth time, he began to bang on it with his fists. He had shifted and was growling and roaring. He had to get out. He had to save Hayden. He had to apologise to Scott. He had to do a lot of things.

 


	12. Last Of A Dying Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's happening to her?" Liam asked Stiles. Stiles shrugged and leant against the wall of the clinic, his arms crossed over his chest.
> 
> "No clue. They didn't tell me everything." He said. Hayden groaned in pain on the table and Liam tried to take as much pain as he could.
> 
> "We need to do something." Scott stated.
> 
> "Well, what do you suggest?" Stiles growled.
> 
> "You need to kill Siobhan." Lydia said for them. "I saw it."
> 
> "I'll get right on that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy's The Last of The Real Ones.
> 
> \---
> 
> Double Update cause I'm on holidays now, so I can actually do stuff more often.

The groups met up outside the perimeter of the Nemeton. No one could get inside, not even Lydia, and she even tried to scream her way through. The barrier was weird. They could see right through it but it didn't seem like it was anything other than woods. They knew the Nemeton was there, they could sense its power, but they couldn't see it.

"This is weird." Lydia commented "I called Deaton and he said it was most likely something Siobhan did."

"I have no doubts about that." Peter said. Suddenly, there was rustling from behind them and someone came barreling out of the undergrowth. It took the wolves a second before they recognised who it was.

"Kaia?" Scott asked. The alpha slowly got to her feet and leant on a tree, more to hold herself up. 

"You're looking for Stiles, yes?" She asked. The pack nodded. "I just escaped from there."

"I didn't even realise you were captured." Derek said.

"Thanks for caring, I really appreciate it." Kaia shot back sarcastically. Derek's eyes flared blue.

"Did you see Stiles?" Scott asked.

"No. But I heard him, and the girl." She explained.

"Hayden? She's there?" Liam jumped forward. Derek pushed him back and told him to stay back.

"Can you take us there?" Lydia asked.

"I can." Kaia hesitated "But it won't be easy to get back in." She moved her hair away to show one side of her face "I got this getting out." The side of her face was burnt and bloody beyond recognition, it was a miracle that she could hide that with her hair.

"Oh God..." Cora muttered and shot a look at her brother. "What about Stiles?"

"I don't know what state he is in. I assume it's bad." Kaia explained. She then turned back to where she had appeared from. "Follow me, we want to be there before sundown."

 

* * *

 

 

Killian opened the door to Stiles' cell and stepped inside. Stiles looked up at the other wolf lazily. He was sitting against the back wall, one leg up with his elbow resting on it. Killian smirked at Stiles and stood opposite him.

"The girl is a great candidate." Killian said making Stiles growl. "You did nicely getting her to my sister."

"Your sister's a psychopath." Stiles growled.

"Maybe." Killian nodded.

"She doesn't love anyone but herself." Stiles smirked. Killian growled and lashed out, holding Stiles against the back wall by his neck. Stiles laughed.

"You watch your tongue, Stilinski." Killian growled.

"Make me." Stiles said with a raised eyebrow. Killian held his hand above Stiles' face, claws at the ready. Killian was about to strike but fell to the ground when Stiles embedded his claws in the older wolf's stomach. Stiles stood above Killian, his eyes glowing blue. "That's the last time you try and kill me."

Killian growled and tried to stand but Stiles held Killian's body down with his foot. Killian grabbed for Stiles' ankle, but Stiles bent down, held Killian's arms against the floor of the cell and grinned, showing off his fangs.

"What are you doing?" Killian gasped.

"Your sister shouldn't have made me kill those people." Stiles took one of Killian's hands. Killian struggled with his other hand to try and get out of Stiles' grip, but Stiles was too strong. "You see, Killian," Stiles started "Old habits die hard." Stiles moved quickly and snapped Killian's arm. Killian cried out in pain. "It'll heal." Stiles growled. Killian didn't seem so tough all of a sudden.

Stiles growled, flicking his wrist down, making his claws appear. He ran his claws over Killian's chest and watched as the older wolf howled in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Killian growled. Stiles smirked.

"Probably a lot. I should get tested." Stiles shrugged. He growled and snapped Killian's fingers. Killian howled, surprisingly not alerting his sister. Stiles then decided to finish the wolf off with claws to the throat. Killian gasped and took his final breath. Stiles stood and walked out, leaving Killian's body on the floor of his cell. He had to get out.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaia led them down a path that was hidden by undergrowth. They came to an old house. Derek took a deep breath, it looked like his old house. 

Kaia ducked down and hid in a nearby bush. The pack followed suit. There were two people patrolling the area.

"Who are they?" Scott whispered. Kaia gave him a look.

"I don't know, but they're connected to Siobhan." She explained. "She controls them."

"like she did to Stiles." Lydia added. Derek looked pas the patrol and to the house. There was a light coming from the basement windows.

"There's something going on in the basement." Derek drew attention to the light.

"That's where the cells are." Kaia said. Liam scented the air.

"I smell Hayden." He moved to get up but Scott held him down. Cora gave the younger beta a look.

"And I smell Stiles, but that doesn't mean I'm going in there without a plan." Cora rolled her eyes. Malia shared a look with Scott.

"We need to find a way inside." Malia returned focus to the task at hand.

"Luckily you've got me." Kaia smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles walked down the hall of the basement. There were cells all around him. People, both regular and supernatural were locked up. Wolves growled as he past, humans pleaded, the ones that had been there the longest just sat in their cells, practically brain dead. Stiles felt sorry for them, but his task was Hayden. When Scott found them, he would let the people out.

There was a room at the end of the hall that he always saw Siobhan and Killian retreating into. He hesitated once he reached the door. For a moment he was scared. For one single moment Stiles didn't know what to do. Then he pushed it all down and opened the door. He didn't find Hayden. All he found was another cell. This one darker and colder than his last.

The door behind him slammed shut. Stiles turned on his heel and growled. Purple smoke floated around the room.

"You should have learned by now, Stiles." Came Siobhan's voice. "You can't trick me." Stiles growled. "Mother always told me I would have made a great fox." Siobhan added.

"Yeah? Well I  _was_ a fox for a while!" Stiles yelled. "Come at me!"

"You killed my brother, Stiles." Siobhan sounded angry. "Now I will kill all your little friends that are waiting outside for you." Stiles growled and yelled out a no just as the smoke faded. Siobhan was gone and he was once again locked in a cell.

 

* * *

 

 

Kaia led the pack behind the house. The patrol was out the front but would be on them in a second if even their scents were caught. They slipped into the basement through a broken window and tried to make as little sound as they could once they were inside. The basement was cold and dark. Scott took particular notice of all the people locked in the cells. He moved to help them but was held back by Cora.

"Later." She whispered.

Kaia led them to a room at the end of the first hallway they saw. The basement was some sort of labyrinth made of cells and labs, as Kaia described. The room at the end of the hall was large and empty, only the small drip of water to fill the space. Kaia begun to lead them forward but was stopped by a pillar of purple smoke that shrunk and formed a person. Siobhan.

"Did you think you could escape me, Kaia?" Siobhan asked with a smirk.

"Where's your usual puppet?" Kaia spat.

"I'm afraid my little wolf pet killed him." Siobhan frowned. Scott perked up.

"Stiles." He whispered. Scott's eyes then turned red and he growled, his feet moving him forward. "Where is he?!" Scott demanded with a roar. Siobhan quirked an eyebrow.

"Away." Was all she said. She waved her hand and the pack, including Kaia, were chained up. "You can't get out, you can try, but you won't." She walked around the pack slowly. Siobhan stopped in front of Derek and put her hand up to his cheek. Derek growled and flinched away. "I'm going to enjoy this." She smiled.

Suddenly, there was a roar from somewhere in the basement. The roar shook the walls and sent chills down the bodies of the pack. Stiles broke out.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles tried his hardest to get out of the cell. The door seemed to be welded shut and the door itself seemed to be made of the same stuff bank vaults were made out of. So Stiles turned to looking at the walls. The walls to the cells were simple stone bricks. They smelt old and musty. Stiles began to look around for any bricks that were loose or old enough to break. He found a patch of them in the wall connecting his cell to the next one.

Stiles let out a growl and rammed his shoulder into the wall. The wall didn't break but Stiles was sure his shoulder did. He howled slightly in pain and painfully set his shoulder. It took him several minutes but his shoulder healed.

Stiles approached the wall problem by using brute strength. That obviously didn't work. So, Stiles began to claw at the mortar that was holding the stone together. Once he had one brick removed, Stiles pulled on the rest. The wall came down like a Jenga tower and Stiles was able to break out of the cell...into the next one. Luckily for him, the cell was unoccupied and so the door was unlocked.

Once he was out in the hallway, Stiles roared. He could hear the voices of his pack and Siobhan's voice. He needed to get to them. Stiles took off running.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott wasn't expecting Stiles to burst through the doors behind Siobhan, but when he did, the pack was relieved. They still couldn't move, their arms and legs bound by wolfsbane covered shackled. Siobhan turned around quickly and threw her hand up. Stiles stopped and stepped back slightly, his eyes holding several emotions. He was scared and relieved.

"Did you forget that I can control you, Stiles?" Siobhan asked. Stiles laughed and shook his head.

"Yes I forgot the crazy magic lady that controls my very move. No I didn't forget." Stiles said sarcastically. Lydia gave Scott a look. She wasn't a werewolf, but her chains were still bound in wolfsbane. Her hands were small, so if she could get them through, she could get to Stiles.

Siobhan was distracted, and so she didn't notice the Banshee who had gotten free. Lydia screamed and pushed it towards Siobhan in a focused blast. Siobhan flew into the wall behind her and was momentarily stunned. Lydia wasted no time. She got the ash and threw it up. It circled Stiles almost immediately.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Stiles asked. Lydia grabbed the vial and handed it to Stiles.

"Drink it now!" She nearly yelled. Lydia was looking behind Stiles, at Siobhan who was stalking towards them. Stiles downed the liquid like a shot and nearly fell to the floor. Lydia broke the ash and pulled Stiles up with her. They backed away from Siobhan who was increasing her speed.

"You think you can beat me?!" She yelled, growling somewhat. " _You can't beat me!_ " She shouted some more. Stiles remembered something.

"Maybe not." He said smugly.

"And that's something to be proud of?" She asked with wide eyes. Stiles nudged Lydia's arm. Lydia took the remains ash in her hands.

"We can trap you." She said. Siobhan's stare moved to Lydia.

"What?"

Lydia threw the ash towards Siobhan. It circled her. Siobhan went to step over the line but the ash provided a barrier. She shouted, her voice being muffled by the barrier. The pack exchanged glances and ran out of the room. The ash wouldn't stop Siobhan forever but it would most certainly slow her down. Before they left, they found Hayden in a cell. She was unconscious and her body seemed to be having several odd spasms. They took Hayden and left.

 

* * *

 

 

The pack, plus Kaia, converged at the clinic. Deaton was pleased that the ash and liquid worked for Stiles and served some use for Siobhan. Deaton had insisted on checking Stiles over. They had put Hayden on one of the tabled for observation. She was still in pain, but Liam was at her side, taking it.

Scott couldn't look at Stiles. Stiles was back, real, proper Stiles, but he still killed Scott's mother. Scott knew it was Siobhan's orders and magic that made him do it, he knew Stiles tried to save Melissa, but she still died. Scott didn't think he could forgive Stiles for that, and if he did, it would take a long time.

"What's happening to her?" Liam asked Stiles. Stiles shrugged and leant against the wall of the clinic, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No clue. They didn't tell me everything." He said. Hayden groaned in pain on the table and Liam tried to take as much pain as he could.

"We need to do something." Scott stated.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Stiles growled.

"You need to kill Siobhan." Lydia said for them. "I saw it."

"I'll get right on that." Stiles grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically for the next week I'm going to update more frequently because why not? I might even finish this soon. I'm already on to chapter 13 once this is released and I'm only going to do 20. 
> 
> I wanna do a third story, probably the last one in this series. If you even see this, comment if you would read a third one.


	13. You should be scared of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Nemeton is at full power." Deaton said. "We have to move fast." Stiles walked into the room, a deputy holding a gun to the back of his head. The blue eyed wolf had his hands up.
> 
> "There's just one problem." He sighed. "I'm apparently a wanted criminal. Forget to tell you." Scott's eyes widened and Stiles laughed nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw American Assassin!!! Damn it was good!!! The reviews didn't do it justice!!! In fact the reviews sucked for such a good movie.
> 
> Question: Would you guys read a Teen Wolf/American Assassin crossover with Stiles is Mitch? I kinda wanna write one of those.
> 
> \---
> 
> Title from Control by Halsey

Hayden's condition had gotten worse. Liam was by her side the whole time. Deaton and Scott had questioned Stiles about what he had heard from when he was in the compound. Kaia was there and added to the information they were gathering. Once Scott had interrogated every drip of information out of the two wolves, Kaia said she was moving on and got up and left, not before Scott invited her into his pack, but she politely declined.

"How is she?" Scot asked Liam. The younger wolf looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Not good." He said. Liam sniffled then broke his hand away from Hayden's. She groaned as the pain returned. "There's something wrong."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked from his spot against the back wall. Liam looked up.

"Look." He turned Hayden's arm over so Scott and Stiles could see. On Hayden's arm was a black mark, it seemed to be some sort of symbol, but it wasn't anything the two older wolves could understand.

"Hang on." Stiles moved out into the foyer and came back with Lydia in tow. Lydia took a look at the mark and shook her head.

"It's Celtic in origin, but I don't recognise it directly." She explained. Stiles furrowed his brows and ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Okay...I'm going to go out and try to search the house." Stiles said. "Siobhan would have moved on."

"Take someone with you." Scott looked concerned. "Her goons might still be around."

"I'll take Cora." Stiles smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Cora approached the house with caution. While they strolled along leisurely, they were both alert. Stiles and Cora were the best fighters and had the best senses, besides Scott's, out of the pack, surprisingly.

"So..." Cora trailed off. Stiles put his hands in his pockets.

"Look, Cora..." Stiles stopped and stared at her awkwardly. "What happened between us..."

"Stop." Cora put her hand up. "I get it. Neither of us love each other, it was just a spur of the moment thing." She said. Stiles let out a puff of air in relief.

"Good."

"Besides, you still have feelings for Lydia." Cora raised her eyebrows in amusement. Stiles growled slightly.

"We, I guess, 'broke up' years ago." Stiles said.

"By 'broke up', do you mean you going into an eight year coma and waking up only to kill a bunch of people?" Cora asked.

"Sure, let's go with that."

They came up to the house and got inside through the front door. They had decided to search more that the just the basement. They walked inside to see what would be considered a normal house. Stiles hesitated before walking inside.

"Scents have faded. Anyone who was here is long gone." Cora said as she moved to the kitchen. Stiles stopped in the living room and took a look around. To anyone, the living room looked normal, lived in, but to Stiles, he noticed something that wasn't there when he was there. He walked over to the television and bent down, noticing that there was an old video tape in the VCR. Stiles turned on the old box television and pressed play on the VCR.

A picture filled up the screen. It was grainy and static obscured parts of the picture at times, but otherwise it was in good condition. The video was of two children, one a girl with dark hair and a boy with lighter hair. The children were playing with some toys. The person behind the camera started to speak.

"What are you doing?" The man said with an Irish accent.

"Playing." The girl said. Stiles watched with curiosity. Cora had moved to watch as well.

"Let the children be." Another voice said, female, also Irish. 

"Oh, don't be silly, Eileen." The man laughed. "Killian and Siobhan are fine." Stiles' eyes widened.

"Is that...?" Cora trailed off.

"It is." Stiles nodded. He noticed that where the young Killian and Siobhan were playing, looked identical to the front room of the house. Stiles turned the video off and stood, turning to Cora. "We're standing in the childhood home of Killian and Siobhan."

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish turned to one of his deputies. She had told him that someone called in a sighting of Beacon Hills' current wanted criminal.

"Where did the woman say Stilinski was going?" Parrish asked. The deputy, Hannah, sighed.

"Mrs. Delgado said that Stilinski was spotted heading into the woods with a female, possible an ally." Hannah explained. Parrish sighed and retreated into his office. He called Scott almost immediately.

"Hey Par-" Scott didn't get to finish.

"Scott, please tell me that Stiles isn't with Lydia or someone who could get hurt and not heal right now." Parrish demanded.

"No, he's with Cora, why?" Scott asked.

"Good." Parrish hung up. He didn't need to tell Scott. Parrish walked out and called out so that the station would listen up. "I'm sending a group down to the woods to follow the trail of wanted criminal, Stiles Stilinski. He is with someone, but the target is Stilinski, understood?" there were nods from around the room. "Good."

 

* * *

 

 

Cora stared at Stiles.

"How could we be in their childhood home?" She asked. Stiles shrugged. "When I was younger, we ran all over the preserve, and never once did we see this house." Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Cora huffed. "It doesn't make any sense." Suddenly, the sound of police sirens hit their ears. Stiles stood abruptly.

"We need to search downstairs now!" He ran downstairs, with Cora behind him. The police were coming, and Stiles knew it was because he was there.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott and Deaton were talking. quietly in the front room of the clinic. Liam and Mason were in the back, looking after Hayden.

"Do you have any idea as to what's happening to her?" Scott asked.

"I don't. The symbol on her arm is peculiar, it almost looks like it was burnt into her skin." Deaton said.

"Wouldn't she heal?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Most times, yes, but this is different, there is something off about the situation." 

"You're telling me." Scott huffed. He heard footsteps and his gaze drifted towards the entrance. Someone was coming.

"Scott?" Deaton asked. Scott didn't respond. The door opened and James Allen stepped inside. He had what seemed to be lightning coming off of him. Scott's eyes widened. James looked scared, his eyes wide with panic and his heart racing.

"James?" Scott moved forward. James put his hands out in front of him.

"Stay back!" He warned. Lighting wrapped itself around his fingertips.

"Are you okay?" Scott stayed in the same spot.

"Something's happening to me." James said in a rushed voice. "I don't understand."

"It'll be okay, James." Deaton spoke up. James' eyes suddenly turned white and his arms dropped to his side.

"The tree has risen." James said, his voice monotone, as if he was in a trance. "The Nemeton is at full power." James' eyes went back to normal and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"What the hell is he?" Scott asked Deaton.

"I might know, but I can't be sure." Deaton bent down and grabbed James' arms. "Scott, if you please." Scott nodded and held onto James' legs. Together, they moved James into the back room.

 

* * *

 

 

Siobhan stepped through the barrier at the Nemeton. The magnificent tree rose high above her head. She smiled and walked to the base of the tree. Siobhan waved her hand several times and purple smoke surrounded it. Soon, the Nemeton itself was surrounded in the purple smoke. Birds flew out of the tree and soon dropped to the ground, dead. Her eyes lit up purple as she embraced the magic.

"It's nearly time." She whispered to herself. "They don't have much longer."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Cora made it to the basement. The sirens were getting louder. Stiles guessed that the police had no idea where they were and were searching the area for them. That gave them time. Stiles led Cora to a room where he smelt chemicals and herbs. Inside was a lab, cleaner than the rest of the basement, but still overall dirty. They searched the room, trying to find any clues as to what was happening to Hayden.

"Hey!" Cora called. "Look at this!" Stiles ran over and saw that Cora had found a branding iron, one that was shaped like the symbol Hayden had on her arm. Stiles sniffed the iron and sneezed.

"It's got wolfsbane on it." Stiles frowned. "That's why Hayden isn't healing." It was then that he noticed a leather-bound book on the table behind Cora. He moved over to the table and opened the book. He read the first few pages and then sighed angrily. "Oh my..." He trailed off.

"What is it?" Cora asked.

"I know what she's planning." Stiles growled. "She tested it on Hayden first."

"What is it?" Cora seemed concerned. Stiles looked her in the eyes and felt his turn blue.

"She's going to make everyone in Beacon Hills one of her minions, have them under her control, like I was." Stiles growled.

"Then what's happening to Hayden?"

"Siobhan tried to make a wolf who could use magic, so she wanted Hayden. At first, she wanted to do that to everyone, but in her notes it says that the trials were a failure." Stiles explained.

"Is that why she captured all those people?" Cora asked. Stiles nodded. "Where did they go, anyway?"

"Scott came back after we left and set them free." Stiles sighed. "We need to go." The sirens got much louder than they were before. He heard the engines of the vehicle's stopping and multiple heartbeats above them.

"The police are here." Cora stated.

"They're after me." Stiles growled. They ran out of the lab. "We need to get out, now!" He had the book tucked under his arm.

They found a way out using the back of the house. They made it to the edge of the tree line when they heard the Police over the megaphone.

"Come out with your hands in the air!" 

"Go, go!" Stiles pushed Cora into the trees. They sprinted away from the scene.

"I heard something!" Stiles heard one of the deputies say. "I think they left through the trees."

"We have to go faster." Stiles growled. "Oh, screw it!" He jumped onto all fours and shifted. He ran as fast as he could. Cora followed his lead. They made it to the clinic in no time. Stiles had put the book in a backpack that he had brought with him.

"Oh thank god!" Scott exclaimed when he saw Stiles and Cora in the foyer. Deaton opened the gate and the two wolves walked into the back room.

"Is that James Allen?" Cora asked. She was looking over at James.

"Yeah. Deaton says he's a natural born magic user, not a Druid, but something more powerful." Scott explained. "He says that James can help us defeat Siobhan if he is what we think he is."

"Yeah..." Stiles opened his backpack and handed the book to Deaton. "This explains what Siobhan did to Hayden. We might be able to do something."

Deaton opened the book and read the first few pages.

"We can do something about it, though I might need James awake for this." Deaton said. Scott nodded and ushered Cora over so they could wake James. Stiles' phone went off and he took it out.

"Excuse me." Stiles walked out into the foyer. Lydia was calling him.

Scott looked to Cora and she nodded. Scott punched James. James sat up with a gasp and tried to stand, but was held in place by Scott and Cora.

"Hello James." Deaton greeted. "My name is Alan Deaton."

"Uh...hey...you've helped my mom's cat a couple of times." James said awkwardly.

"Indeed." Deaton smiled. "Now, you came here for a reason, why is that?"

"I can't explain it." James settled down, allowing Cora and Scott to release him. "I was drawn here."

"Something was happening to you." Scott prompted.

"Yeah...uh..." James rubbed the back of his neck. "I kept making things float and I nearly killed a nurse, the doctors said she seemed to have been struck by lightning, but that was insane." He laughed nervously. "I think I have powers of some sort."

"You do, but not so much powers as you do magic." Deaton said.

"Do you remember what you said to us?" Scott asked. James shook his head.

"No, sorry." Scott growled under his breath.

"Deaton, time's running out." Cora stated. Deaton nodded.

"The Nemeton is at full power." Deaton said. "We have to move fast." Stiles walked into the room, a deputy holding a gun to the back of his head. The blue eyed wolf had his hands up.

"There's just one problem." He sighed. "I'm apparently a wanted criminal. Forget to tell you." Scott's eyes widened and Stiles laughed nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you would read a Teen Wolf/American Assassin mashup. There isn't enough out there.
> 
> If you watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. think of Siobhan as a magic Hive, she has similar goals.


	14. I'm on the hunt, I'm after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get your hands off her!" Stiles growled at the hunter. Lydia's breathing was shaky and she was trying so hard not to seem like she was scared, but she was. The hunter smiled and put the gun to Lydia's head. Stiles growled and lunged, only to be held back by his restraints.
> 
> "Who should I kill?" The hunter laughed manically "The wolf or the banshee?"
> 
> "Stop it! Just stop it!" Stiles growled, his eyes flashing blue. He bared his teeth that had pointed into fangs.
> 
> "The killer or the one who predicts death?" The hunter laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Hungry Like The Wolf" By Duran Duran
> 
> \---
> 
> This story is nearly over, guys! The third and final instalment will be up nearly immediately after this one. Stay tuned!
> 
> \---
> 
> Sadly Teen Wolf itself is over...[insert crying face here]
> 
> I will never forget this series and how it's influenced me. Thank you, I suppose. To the show and you guys that are reading this series.
> 
> Teen Wolf will never be over for us. Especially on this site.
> 
> Keep reading. I'm keeping them alive (In a way) here.
> 
> Stay tuned!

Scott moved quickly and stood in front Stiles and the deputy. Lydia, who was in the back room, walked in and nearly shrieked. No one knew that Stiles was wanted. Stiles looked at his friends, defeated.

"What's going on?" James asked. Scott looked to the newcomer and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Long story." Scott sighed.

"Let him go!" Lydia exclaimed. The deputy gave her a look.

"He needs to be in prison." The deputy stated.

"Can't argue with you there." Stiles said. The deputy harshly grabbed Stiles arms and put his hands in cuffs behind his back.

"Stiles Stilinski, you are under arrest for murder of the first degree..." The deputy trailed off as he holstered his weapon. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..." The deputy finished reading Stiles his rights. He harshly pulled Stiles with him back to his vehicle. Scott, Lydia and Cora watched as the deputy drove off with Stiles in the back of the back.

"What just happened?" Liam asked from his spot next to Hayden, who was still in pain.

"Stiles just got arrested." Lydia said slowly.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey!" Stiles said once he and the deputy were driving. "You didn't have to do it so publicly." The deputy smirked at him through the rear view mirror.

"I did." He said. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. The deputy was acting strangely. He wasn't following protocol. Not in the slightest. Stiles inhaled deeply. The deputy didn't smell right. There were four conflicting scents. Wolfsbane, leather, metal and pine. The 'deputy' was a hunter.

"You're not a deputy." Stiles said. The hunter turned around, looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a hunter." Stiles growled. "I hate hunters."

"So I've heard." The hunter turned back to driving.

"You know how many hunters I've killed." Stiles started to say casually. "More than you've probably killed werewolves."

The hunter's heart rate sped up slightly. Stiles' eyes met the hunters through the rear view mirror. He let his eyes flash blue. Make the hunter nervous. Step one.

"Stop talking." The hunter grumbled.

"Besides the Tojad's, I've killed a few hunters that came after me a few weeks back." Stiles shrugged. The hunter pulled over on the side of the road and turned back to Stiles, gun filled with wolfsbane bullets in his hand.

"Those two were my brothers." The hunter growled. Stiles looked at the hunter, an amused expression on his face.

"What were their names again? Mark and Drew? Murphy and Drake? Miles and Dante?" Stiles laughed.

"Marcus and David!" The hunter stuck his gun in Stiles' face. "You're going to pay for what you did to them." He aimed the gun at Stiles' chest and pulled the trigger.

It wasn't long before Stiles blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Siobhan watched as the cloud of purple smoke around the nemeton dissipated into nothing. The nemeton itself seemed to be glowing, gold light was trapped in-between the bark. The ridges of the bark itself were filled with a purple liquid that was travelling up the tree from the ground. Siobhan stood back from the nemeton and watched as the liquid reached higher than she could see. The golden light pulsed and got brighter.

Siobhan waved her hand and the barrier around the nemeton site broke. She walked to the edge of the clearing and set up a force field for herself. She needed to watch.

Once the purple liquid reached the top of the nemeton and had nowhere else to go, the golden light flickered and went out. The area was plunged into darkness. However, within seconds, the light was back and more intense than it had been. It continued to get brighter until Siobhan couldn't look at it anymore. Once at that stage, there was a sound as if electricity was powering out and the nemeton seemed to explode.

Despite being in a force field, Siobhan covered her face with her arm. The light of the nemeton exploded and sent rays of the light in all directions, vaporising everything in its path. Once the light died down to nothing, black smoke rose up into the air from the nemeton. Siobhan smiled and watched as the smoke travelled towards the town. Everything was in it's place.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia tossed and turned in her sleep. She was a banshee moment. She saw Stiles, he was walking away from a burning building. With a flash, Lydia was inside the building. She heard screaming, and so she went to follow it. On the floor of the living room of the building, was Siobhan and the deputy that arrested Stiles. They were burning alive. The scene changed and Lydia saw James inside a dark room, restrained to a chair.

"You are the only hope they have of beating me." Someone said, Lydia recognised the voice as Siobhan's.

Lydia woke up with a scream.

"Stiles, don't." She whispered.

Lydia sat up and reached for her phone, dialling Scott's number.

 _"Lydia? Do you know what time it is?"_ Scott answered with a yawn.

"Does it matter?" Lydia asked. "Look, remember when Stiles came back and I had the moment where I saw Stiles and fire?"

_"Yeah..."_

"Well I saw it again. But this time I know what's going to happen." Lydia took a deep breath. "Stiles is going to kill Siobhan, burn her alive in her house."

 _"Are you sure?"_ Scott sounded more awake.

"Yeah." Lydia sighed "There was something else."

_"What?"_

"James. Siobhan is going to kidnap him soon. I heard her say 'You are the only hope they have of beating me.' You need to find out what he is, and fast." Lydia said quickly.

 _"I will...Meet me at Deaton's in thirty minutes, call Malia. I've got the others."_ Scott stated before he hung up.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles woke up in a dark room, one that he assumed was a basement. He let his eyes glow blue in order to get a sense of his surroundings, and in doing so, he noticed the hunter in one corner, leaning against a bench.

"It's about time." The hunter grunted. Stiles growled and moved suddenly, realising that he was restrained and his wrists were burning.

"Wolfsbane?" He asked. The hunter laughed slightly.

"You're different, you know that wolf?" He moved towards Stiles. "More fire in you than your alpha." Stiles scoffed.

"Have you seen his eyes?" Stiles said sarcastically. "Mine are the furthest from fire."

"Funny." The hunter said in a mono-tone voice. "I'm interested in you."

"Why? I'm not very interesting." Stiles started. "I mean, I'm a werewolf, but that's about all that's special about me. Even then, I share that trait with countless others."

"Just stop talking!" The hunter turned back to his bench and pulled some duct tape off a roll. Stiles raised his eyebrows as the hunter taped his mouth shut. The hunter looked down at Stiles and smirked. "I think I'll make you more cooperative." He looked at his watch. "I've got a banshee to catch."

The hunter walked to the stairs and ignored Stiles as he screamed through the tape.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia walked out of her car that was parked outside the animal clinic. She looked at her watch and saw that she was ten minutes late. That's what happens when you take the time to do makeup. She was about to open the door to the clinic when she heard someone behind her.

"Excuse me." They said. Lydia turned and was faced with a man a few years older than her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Sorry, my car broke down and I left my phone at home. I really need to call my wife and a mechanic." The man said frantically. Lydia narrowed her eyes, but decided to play along.

"Sure, you can use my phone." She reached for her handbag when the man hit her over the head with something. Lydia fell to the ground unconscious. The man, who was the hunter, picked Lydia up, left her bag, and took her to his car, where he proceeded to drive to where he was holding Stiles.

The hunter dropped Lydia next to Stiles and pulled open a foldable chair and grabbed some ropes from his bench. Stiles was screaming through the tape and tears were falling down his eyes and dropping on the ground. The hunter tied Lydia up on the chair and slapped her face until she woke up. Lydia raised her head, out of it. She mumbled when her eyes found Stiles, but not even Stiles could hear what she was saying. The hunter walked over to Stiles and ripped the tape off his face. He stepped back when Stiles bared his teeth at him. Lydia suddenly seemed more awake.

"Get your hands off her!" Stiles growled at the hunter. Lydia's breathing was shaky and she was trying so hard not to seem like she was scared, but she was. The hunter smiled and put the gun to Lydia's head. Stiles growled and lunged, only to be held back by his restraints.

"Who should I kill?" The hunter laughed manically "The wolf or the banshee?"

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Stiles growled, his eyes flashing blue. He bared his teeth that had pointed into fangs.

"The killer or the one who predicts death?" The hunter laughed.

"Let us go, you psycho!" Lydia yelled. The hunter put his gun to Stiles' head. Stiles flinched.

"Not the first time, asshole." Stiles growled.

"But the first time with wolfsbane bullets, I assume?" The hunter smiled. "I'm aiming at your head, wolf. You'd die."

"Why do you want us?" Lydia asked. The hunter turned to her.

"He killed my brothers."

Lydia looked to Stiles and he looked to the floor, not meeting her eyes.

"I assume he didn't have a choice." Lydia said shakily.

"There's always a choice." The hunter spat.

"You sound like Scott." Stiles mumbled.

The hunter pointed his gun back at Lydia and aimed at her chest.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" And he shot.

"No!" Stiles howled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys didn't notice, this fic series takes place in some sort of alternate reality where season 6 and 5B didn't happen. Don't ask why, it just makes more sense for the story.


	15. Watch Them Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sat on the chair next to Lydia, his hands clasped in front of his mouth. Tears made their way down his cheeks and he watched her. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He watched the way her eyes flickered from time to time in pain. He watched with relief that she was alive, but with fear that she would slip away like everything else he loved.
> 
> He stayed because he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Miss Jackson by Panic! At The Disco.

Lydia crashed to the floor, the chair she was on tipping with the force of her weight jerking to one side. It was then that Stiles realised that she tried to dodge the bullet, making so it ended up just under her ribcage than her heart, where the hunter meant for it to go. Stiles listened for a heartbeat and was relieved to hear Lydia's heart beating, however faint. Lydia whimpered when she hit the floor. Stiles could smell the blood.

He didn't remember that he was restrained. All he wanted to do was save Lydia and kill the hunter. He lunged forward, the restraints being pulled away from his arms as if they were made out of felt, wolfsbane be damned. Stiles was on top of the hunter in an instant, his claws out and ready to strike.

"Stiles..." Lydia whispered. Stiles turned to look at Lydia. She had begun to crawl closer to him.

"I'll get you out of this, Lyds." Stiles promised her.

He turned back to the hunter and savagely ripped his claws into the flesh of the hunter. He didn't stop until he felt the tension of the hunter's muscles relax, until he saw the light in his eyes fade, until his hands were covered in blood, until his clothes, his face were covered in blood.

Stiles dropped the hunter to the ground and turned to Lydia, who had her eyes closed.

"No!" Stiles bent down and picked her up. "Lydia, stay with me." He chanted over and over again. "Come on, stay awake, dammit!" He got up the stairs from the hunter's basement and made his way to the front door.

"Stiles..." Lydia panted. Stiles looked down at her.

"Come on, Lyds. You can do this. Stay awake for me, okay? I can't lose you." He whispered the last few words.

Stiles made it to the hunter's stolen police car and sat Lydia in the passenger seat. He found the keys in the visor and started the car, not bothering to put his own seatbelt on, but making sure Lydia's was safely secured.

"This is going to be bumpy, Lyds. I'm sorry." Stiles said. "But you've got to stay awake for me."

"I..." Lydia tried to speak, but coughed instead. A small trickle of blood made its way out of the corner of her mouth.

"Come on, Lydia!" Stiles started the car and floored the accelerator. He tried to ignore Lydia's whimpers in pain, but couldn't. He took one hand off the wheel of the car and placed it on Lydia's arm, taking her pain.

Stiles lost control of the car for a moment when he felt Lydia's pain.

They arrived at the hospital quickly. Stiles rushed out of the car and carried Lydia bridal Style into the foyer of the hospital.

"Help me!" He yelled. One of the nurses rushed forward.

"Bring her in here!" The nurse said as she ushered Stiles into a room. Stiles put her down on he hospital bed just as doctors and nurses flooded the room.

"What happened?" One doctor asked Stiles.

"She was shot." Stiles stated.

"Okay, we're going to need you to go outside while we work, okay?" The doctor said. Stiles nodded and walked backwards to the door, hesitating before walking outside. He sat on the bench outside the room, his head in his hands. He wasn't going to leave until he knew Lydia was okay.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott, Cora, Malia, Liam, James, Mason and Corey stood in the back room of the clinic, Hayden on the table, still in pain.

"I swore I heard Lydia outside..." Scott furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Yeah, me too." Malia nodded.

"Guys!" Liam called. The rest of the group turned to him. Liam was standing at the window. "What is that?" Scott moved to see what was happening. A cloud of black smoke was making its way towards the town from the woods.

"What the hell?" Scott's eyes widened. Suddenly, they heard rustling from behind. Scott and Liam turned to see Hayden sitting upright on the table, her eyes closed.

"Hayden?" Liam went to move closer, but Scott held him back.

"We don't know what the effect of what Siobhan did to her are..." He informed Liam quietly.

Hayden turned her head to Scott and Liam, opening her eyes. Liam flinched, Hayden's eyes were glowing purple.

"Hayden?" Scott slowly moved forward. Hayden tilted her head to the side, as if she only slightly recognised Scott. "Are you okay?"

"Guys!" James spoke up. "She's...I don't know how to explain it...She's not herself at the moment." Scott shifted his gaze to James, who's eyes were glowing green.

"And how do you know that?" Liam asked.

"Because I can feel her...I don't know how, but I can. She's connected to the woman who did this to her now. It's not really Hayden." James explained. Suddenly, he jolted back as if he had been shot. James fell to the floor. Hayden jumped off the table and turned to walk out the door, a trail of purple smoke following her as she left. Liam went after her, but once he got into the foyer of the clinic, he saw Hayden disappear into a cloud of purple smoke.

"Liam?" Scott called. Liam ran back into the back room. "Where is she?"

"She's gone." Liam said quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish walked into the hospital after a call came through about the victim of a shooting. The description was a woman, mid to late twenties, red hair, green eyes, pale skin. He knew exactly who that was. Lydia. The call also reported her arriving with a man, who Parrish would only assume was Stiles. Once he walked to the room where Lydia, he saw Stiles sitting outside.

"Stiles!" He called. Stiles looked up at Parrish, his face stained with tears. "What happened?" He asked as he got closer.

"Hunter." Was all Stiles said. Parrish took note of Stiles' blood stained hands.

"And that?" He gestured to his hands. "The hunter or Lydia?"

"Both." Stiles shook his head. "I don't know what I'll do is she doesn't make it..." He trailed off.

"She'll make it, Stiles." Parrish said. He looked to entrance of the hospital, and saw that a few deputies had walked inside. "Unfortunately, I have to arrest you." He sighed.

"What?" Stiles asked numbly.

"You're a wanted man, Stiles." Parrish sighed. "I put an APB out on you." Stiles nodded.

"Just do it."

Parrish took out his handcuffs and secured them around Stiles' wrists.

"I'm going to let you stay here with Lydia until she wakes up. However..." He gestured for the deputies to come over. "You'll have to be under direct supervision." He turned to the deputies. "He's allowed to stay until the woman wakes up. You two stay with him."

"Sir?" One of the deputies asked. "This isn't standard procedure."

"I know that. Stilinski saved the woman's life. That makes up for something." Parrish explained. Just then, a doctor walked out of Lydia's room.

"Sheriff" He greeted. "We were able to stabilise her. He can go in, if he wants." He gestured to Stiles. Parrish turned to the deputies and nodded.

"Go." he said. The deputies ushered Stiles into the room. "Can you get me the bullet?"  
  


* * *

 

 

Hayden walked into the woods and stopped when she got to the Nemeton site. Siobhan was standing there, a smile on her face. Hayden fell the ground and started coughing.

"Hello, Hayden." Siobhan greeted.

"Bitch..." Hayden cursed under her breath. "What did you do to me?"

"Not a lot, really. I just made you like me...except more wolfish." Siobhan shrugged. She waved her hand and purple smoke surrounded Hayden. In moments, Hayden was standing again. She tried to lung at Siobhan with her claws, instead all she did was growl and spurt purple smoke on the ground.

"What the hell?" She asked no-one in particular.

"It will take some getting used to, but you have magic now." Siobhan started. "You can do everything I can, and as I suspected, you won't be able to access your wolf side for a while."

Hayden growled and flashed her now purple eyes.

"Reverse it, you bitch!" She growled. Siobhan shook her in amusement.

"I can't."

"Find a way!"

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the clinic, Deaton had come to help. James had accidentally set the table on fire. Which was weird, considering the table was metal. Deaton had concluded that James was the same type of magic user as Siobhan, but his powers were the opposite, therefore cancelling Siobhan's powers out. They just had to get James close enough to Siobhan in order to beat her. They also concluded that James could also, in a way, take away the new magic abilities that Hayden currently possessed. In short, James was quite useful.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" James asked.

"Right..." Scott sighed "You've become involved in something much bigger."

"As if I didn't know that." James deadpanned. "What I want to know, is what exactly have I become involved in?"

"Let's start from the top. I'm a werewolf." Scott let his eyes flash. "Hayden is sort of a werewolf...I mean she used to be a chimera...long story, don't ask. Liam's a werewolf, so is Cora, Derek, Peter and Stiles. Mason is human, Lydia is a banshee and Corey is a chimera. He can turn invisible." Scott looked to Malia. "She's a were-coyote."

"Right..." James raised his eyebrows. "What am I?"

"A magic user." Deaton spoke up. "There's no specific name for your kind."

"Uh...cool? I guess." James gulped. "Oh hell...what am I going to tell my mom?"

"Whatever you like." Scott shrugged.

"I hate to break up the party, but the cloud is getting faster." Liam nearly yelled. "And it's turning purple!"

Scott ran to the window and saw that the cloud was indeed approaching faster, and there were parts that were purple, with lightning in them.

"What the hell is that, Deaton?" Scott asked.

"I believe that is Siobhan's plan..." Deaton sighed. "Have you heard from Stiles and Lydia?"

"I heard from Parrish." Derek walked into the clinic. "Stiles and Lydia are at the hospital."

"Wasn't Stiles arrested?" Scott asked.

"It wasn't a deputy, it was a hunter. He shot Lydia." Derek explained. "They've taken Stiles into custody, but he's allowed to stay at the hospital until Lydia wakes up."

"So I suppose they'll be off duty for a while." Malia sighed. "Just when everything goes to shit."

"Yeah...It's almost like there's something restricting our movements..." Cora said, looking up.

"What are you looking at?" Derek asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." Cora sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

In Lydia's room, Stiles sat on the chair next to her bed, his hands clasped in front of his mouth. Tears made their way down his cheeks and he watched her. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He watched the way her eyes flickered from time to time in pain. He watched with relief that she was alive, but with fear that she would slip away like everything else he loved.

He stayed because he loved her.

"Wake up, Lydia...please." He pleaded quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I based Siobhan's powers and James' existence off a few characters from Once Upon a Time..
> 
> Also, I put a bit of an Easter egg in there...sorta...can you find It?


	16. Fire in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, the part of the woods that they were in went completely dark, even to the werewolves and Malia's eyes.
> 
> "What's happening?" James asked.
> 
> "I don't know." Scott answered.
> 
> Even with superior sense, Scott couldn't locate any of his group. It was like his advanced hearing, sense of smell and sight had been turned off, replaced with normal human hearing and smell. There were footsteps from behind them. Scott turned around, trying to find the footsteps, but to no avail.
> 
> "You shouldn't have brought your only advantage against me to my door." Came Siobhan's voice. She sounded like she was everywhere and no where.
> 
> Then, they heard James yell. Scott growled and tried to frantically find where everyone was. The woods went silent. Then slowly but surely, their sight and advanced senses returned.
> 
> "Is everyone alright?" Scott asked.
> 
> "Where's James?" Cora pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "It Remembers" By Every Time I Die

A family of four drove into Beacon Hills late at night. They were returning from a much needed holiday. The father was driving, focused on the road while also trying to stop an argument between his son and daughter. The mother was sitting in the passenger seat, more interested in her phone than her family.

"Kids! Stop it!" The father looked a his children in the rear view mirror.

"But dad!" his daughter whined "Bailey's been making fun of me the whole trip back!"

"Have not!" Bailey, her brother, protested. "Kelly's lying." Kelly let out a huff.

"Mark..." The mother said quietly. "Mark!" She hit his arm to get his attention. Mark looked to where his wife was watching and skidded the car to a halt.

"What the hell is that?" He muttered. The purple and black cloud of smoke covered the area in front of the car.

"Uh...mom..." Kelly said quietly.

"What, sweetie?"

"It's behind us too..." Mark and his wife turned to look out the back of the car. They saw the cloud had surrounded them.

"Mark, drive!" His wife exclaimed. Mark wasted no time and tried to drive towards the town, using a side road.

They thought they beat the cloud, but the smoke soon engulfed the car, seeping inside through the air conditioner. Mark coughed, soon followed by the coughs of his family. Mark lost control of the car and sent it flying into a tree.

 

* * *

 

 

Four gurney's being escorted by doctors burst into the hospital. Parrish, who was about to leave, walked over to try and get a sense of what was going on.

"Family of four, mother, father, son and daughter." One of the doctors stated. "Prepare them for surgery."

"Which ones?" One of the nurses asked.

"Father and the daughter."

"Excuse me." Parrish walked up to the doctor who had spoken. "May I ask what happened?"

"Yeah, this family was found just inside the town border, car crashed into a tree." The doctor explained. Parrish had gotten a call from Scott, Siobhan's smoke cloud was moving towards the town and had already hit that area. Whoever went out to collect the family had been affected.

"Who went out to collect them?" Parrish asked.

"They're out in the garage." The doctor stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get the father and his daughter to surgery."

The doctor walked away and Parrish took out his phone. He needed to call Scott, the people of the town were already beginning to get infected with whatever Siobhan did.

 _"Parrish? How's Stiles and Lydia? What happened to them?"_ Scott asked as soon as he picked up.

"No time." Parrish began. "That cloud Siobhan made, it's infecting people. The hospital just had a family brought in. They were in a car crash, but I assume when they wake up, they'll be like Hayden." He explained.

 _"I'll try and find Siobhan with James. He can counteract her abilities."_ Scott said.

"Good idea." Parrish nodded and hung up. He walked over to Lydia's room before walking to the garage to talk to the paramedics that brought the family in. Stiles looked up as soon as Parrish entered. Stiles was watching him carefully, almost warily. "We need to talk." He whispered to Stiles. Stiles narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What about?" Stiles asked.

"The cloud." Was all Parrish said. Stiles nodded and stood. The deputies that were in the room tensed up. "It's okay, I need him for a while." Parrish gestured for the deputies to stand down.

He and Stiles walked down to the garage, after releasing Stiles from his handcuffs, in order to talk to the paramedics. Stiles didn't know what was happening, but he assumed that he would find out eventually.

"Are you the guys who brought in the family from the car crash?" Parrish asked two paramedics who were working in and around an ambulance.

"Yes, sir. What can we do for you?" One of the medics asked.

"I just need to ask you a few questions." Parrish sighed. "Was there anything unusual around the area?"

"No." The other medic spoke up and stood next to his co-worker. "Why do you ask? It was just a car crash."

"It was, but there have been weird things happening in that area." Parrish explained vaguely.

"You mean like that weird cloud of smoke?" The first medic mentioned. "Made me nearly cough up my lung."

Parrish glanced at Stiles who had caught on. Stiles let out a low growl. He could sense the presence of magic as soon as he entered the garage. He just needed to be sure.

"Whoa, man." The medic let his hands up in a defensive stance. "Why are you growling?" Stiles gritted his teeth together. He looked over to Parrish who nodded. Stiles stared at the medic and let his eyes glow blue. In return, the medic's eyes glowed purple. The other medic tensed up immediately and scowled.

"So you caught us." The medic stated. His voice seemed distant. "The cloud is advancing faster than you realise. You won't be able to stop us."

"Sure we can." Stiles shrugged. He let his fist fly to the medic's jaw, knocking him out. The first medic's eyes widened. Stiles growled and knocked him out as well. He turned to look at Parrish. "We need to find Siobhan."

"Scott's already on it. He said he's going to try and get James to counteract her powers."

Stiles nodded and huffed.

"Am I out of the fight or in it?" He asked gesturing to the handcuffs dangling off of Parrish's belt. "Because I really want to kill that bitch."

 

* * *

 

 

Scott, Malia, Cora and James were walking towards the woods, in a part of town that hadn't yet been affected by Siobhan's cloud. James was struggling to keep up.

"My mom is so going to kill me once this is over." He complained.

"Why?" Malia asked.

"Because I disappeared from the hospital when I accidentally electrocuted a nurse and whatnot." James explained. "Not that she'll know it was me."

"We're nearly there." Scott announced. They were going to Siobhan's house to try and catch a scent. Malia jogged up to walk next to Cora.

"We haven't exactly had a chance to talk." Malia said. Cora gave her a look. "I mean, we're cousins."

"Yeah." Cora let out a laugh that held no amusement.

"So...that thing you had with Stiles-" Malia started to prompt Cora, but was cut off.

"Was a short lived stint that happened because it could, not because we loved each other." Cora finished. "Drop it."

"Okay..." Malia scoffed.

Suddenly, the part of the woods that they were in went completely dark, even to the werewolves and Malia's eyes.

"What's happening?" James asked.

"I don't know." Scott answered.

Even with superior sense, Scott couldn't locate any of his group. It was like his advanced hearing, sense of smell and sight had been turned off, replaced with normal human hearing and smell. There were footsteps from behind them. Scott turned around, trying to find the footsteps, but to no avail.

"You shouldn't have brought your only advantage against me to my door." Came Siobhan's voice. She sounded like she was everywhere and no where.

Then, they heard James yell. Scott growled and tried to frantically find where everyone was. The woods went silent. Then slowly but surely, their sight and advanced senses returned.

"Is everyone alright?" Scott asked.

"Where's James?" Cora pointed out.

 

* * *

 

 

James shook with fear. He was suddenly thrust into a world he didn't even realise existed, with a homicidal woman trying to kill him. His life had gone downhill really quickly. James noticed Siobhan in the room, he could feel her magic. It was an odd sensation, a tinging feeling, almost sore. He was restrained to a chair, in a dark room that he could only assume was the basement of wherever Siobhan was keeping him. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see Siobhan leaning against the wall in front of him.

"What do you want with me?" He asked with a yell.

"What do you think I want?" She answered with a counter question.

"To kill me." James stated.

"Exactly. Do you know why?" 

James shook his head. He could have sworn Scott had mentioned it to him once.

"No. Why?"

"You are the only hope they have of beating me." She smirked. James paled. Scott _had_ mentioned it. He had mentioned Lydia having a banshee moment of him in this exact situation.

"Crap." Was all he said.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam met Stiles and Parrish at the hospital. Stiles had been handcuffed again, and was being pulled to a patrol car. Liam ran up to them.

"What are you doing?" He asked Parrish.

"What does it look like he's doing?" Stiles said sarcastically "Giving me a massage?"

"Oh come on!" Liam ignored Stiles. "You can't arrest him, we need him!"

"He's a murderer." Parrish countered.

"I got a call from Scott." Liam began. "James was captured by Siobhan."

"Of course..." Stiles growled under his breath. "And didn't you say I could say at the hospital until Lydia woke up?" He asked Parrish with a raised eyebrow.

Parrish sighed and took the handcuff's off Stiles.

"Go. I'll say you surprised me and escaped. Punch me first, though." Parrish said. Stiles shrugged and punched Parrish without holding back. Parrish fell back onto the pavement, his lip split open and his nose bleeding. Stiles and Liam ran.


	17. Extraordinary specimen, I look forward to breaking you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles don't!" Lydia shrieked. He looked back at her and gave her a grim frown.
> 
> "Lyds, I have to." He sighed. Scott stood off to the side in shock.
> 
> "It can't end like this, Stiles." Scott stated. "It can't."
> 
> "But it has to. I need to do this so it can end." Stiles turned back around and went to walk over to Siobhan, but he was stopped by Lydia. He turned around and faced her.
> 
> "I already lost you once to her." She started. She pulled Stiles in for a passionate kiss. "I'm never going to lose you again. I'm coming with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Mercenary by Panic! At The Disco

Stiles and Liam met up with the rest of the pack, minus Lydia, at Derek's loft. Scott was pacing around the room, anxiety and panic coursing off him through his scent in waves. Derek was at the table with a book in front of him. Peter was at his usual spot on the stairs, Cora sitting on the floor close by. Malia was staring out the window and Mason was sitting opposite Derek, sprouting out random things that the werewolf should be looking for.

"What's going on?" Stiles said loud enough so that the rest of the pack could hear.

"They're trying, and failing, to think of something to get James back." Peter spoke up.

Scott had stopped pacing once Stiles spoke and had fallen back onto the couch.

"You okay, buddy?" Stiles said as he approached Scott.

"I just can't help but think I failed James and Hayden." Scott muttered. "I'm a terrible Alpha."

"No you're not, Scotty." Stiles sighed. "Dude, you've gotten the pack through so much. I think you're a great Alpha." Stiles smiled. The grin that Scott gave Stiles was one that made Stiles long for the times where they didn't have to worry about being werewolves, or fighting the latest creature to get into town.

"We know the area that Siobhan's in." Cora said, breaking everyone from their thoughts.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Where James got taken." She added. "Remember what Siobhan said?"

"That we brought him to her door..." Malia trailed off.

"So what do you suggest?" Derek asked, looking to Scott.

"Nothing yet. We need to know more before we go searching." Scott frowned. "I think..." He looked to Stiles who nodded.

"I agree." Peter stood and stretched his arms. "But I still say we leave the kid."

"Hey! He didn't deserve any of this!" Mason called. "He was just thrown into it."

"Not to mention that he's the only hope we have of defeating Siobhan." Corey added quietly.

"Or at least the easy way we have of defeating her." Liam shrugged.

 

* * *

 

 

James screamed as Siobhan sent a ball of fire into his torso. He gave up biting his lip through the pain hours earlier. Siobhan smirked and sent a freezing cold blast to the same spot. James groaned as I didn't hurt as bad, almost a relief.

"Tell me about the pack who have taken you in." Siobhan ordered.

"You already know about them." James coughed. "And besides, they haven't told me much."

"Do you even know what you are?" Siobhan smiled.

"I'm like you." Was all James managed to say.

"Not quite." Siobhan circled James. "You're immune to more than I am. Basilisk's venom, their stare, a werewolf bite, a nogitsune firefly, the sword of an oni, fox fire, and much more." Siobhan stopped in front of James. "But you're not immune to me." She smiled.

"Maybe not..." He trailed off. "But I can try my damn best."

"What did that vet tell you? That your powers and mine cancel each other out? Was that it?" Siobhan asked with a smile. James glared at her. "Well he was sadly mistaken. See, you can't just be near me to cancel out my powers. That would be silly."

"Then what do I have to do?" James asked with a cough.

"Oh, no. If I tell you that and you somehow escape, that would be terribly stupid of me." She backed off. "It's not like the movies where the villain tells the hero their whole plan and the hero finds a way stop it. Oh, no."

"It may not be like those movies, but you are most certainly a colourful megalomaniac." James smirked. "And I'll take you down, not on my own, but I will."

"I don't think so, James." Siobhan smiled and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

* * *

 

 

"The cloud is about to hit this part of town." Derek announced. "We have to move." Malia moved from the window where she was watching the cloud and went to join the rest of the pack.

"Is it being monitored?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, every news outlet in the area are reporting on it." Scott responded.

"I heard from Parrish, that he's advised everyone to stay out of the cloud, and to get as far away from it as possible." Cora added. "He's told everyone that it's a super storm."

"How do you explain the purple smoke then?" Malia raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't. People just accepted it was dangerous." Derek said. "Come on, we need to get away from it."

Derek ushered the pack out of the building and to their cars. They ended up driving to the other side of town where they would be safe for at least another few hours. They set up camp in Scott's apartment, that was luckily closest to the edge of the town border. Once they got out of their cars and into Scott's apartment, Stiles called the pack to attention.

"So obviously we can't find James in the woods right now with the cloud out there, so we need a new cause of action." Stiles sighed. When no-one said anything, he groaned and jutted his head forward in annoyance. "Anyone? Seriously!" He growled.

"The thing is, Stiles," Cora started. "We don't know what to do."

"Hey, how far is the cloud from the hospital?" Scott asked. Stiles' eyebrows shot up.

"Crap!" He growled and grabbed the nearest phone, which ended up being Derek's. He keyed in a number and put the phone up to his ear. "Come on, come on...please pick up." He muttered.

 _"Derek?"_ Came the voice of Parrish.

"No, it's Stiles." Stiles grumbled. "I need you to tell me how far the cloud is from the hospital."

 _"Uh...okay."_ Parrish sighed. Stiles could hear shouting in the background.  _"It's close. Maybe half an hour away?"_ He sounded unsure.

"Okay, you need to get Lydia out of there." Stiles said frantically. "Bring her to Scott's apartment." He hung up and gave Derek his phone back.

Suddenly, there was a cloud of purple smoke in Scott's living room and Siobhan appeared.

"I might just have to move up my timetable." She smirked.

Stiles, Scott, Cora, Derek and Malia all had their claws and teeth out with their eyes glowing.

"Oh, I'm so scared." She rolled her eyes. "That's no way to treat a guest." She waved her hand and suddenly the wolves and Malia powered down.

"What did you do with James?" Scott asked.

"That's none of your concern." She shrugged. "I'm just here to talk."

"What do you want." Stiles growled.

"You." She stared straight into his eyes. "I want you back where you belong."

"And where's that?" Stiles asked.

"None of your concern." She waved her hand dismissively. "If you give yourself up to me before seven tonight, I'll kill the cloud." She said.

"How do I know you'll do that?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"You don't." She smirked. "But until seven tonight, I'll make sure the cloud moves faster, so that it'll hit that pretty little banshee on her way here." Stiles growled and moved for Siobhan, but she erupted into smoke.

"Stiles, you can't be thinking about this." Scott's eyes widened. Stiles looked to Scott

"I don't think I have a choice."

 

* * *

 

 

Parrish had managed to get Lydia out of the hospital and take her to Scott's apartment. She was wheeled into the apartment in the gurney that she was taken with. He had arrived in an ambulance.

"How did you pull this off?" Scott asked with wide eyes.

"Don't ask." Parrish chuckled.

"Where's Stiles...?" Lydia muttered. She had woken up shortly after Stiles had left the hospital.

"Lydia, he's gone right now." Scott whispered.

"What?" Lydia asked quietly.

"He's trying to save everyone." Scott nodded at her.

"Like an idiot." Cora spoke up. "It's the worst idea in history." Lydia shuffled in her bed and swung her legs over the edge.

"Whoa! Hey, you can't-" Scott began, but Lydia's hand found his mouth and he was cut off.

"Shhh." Lydia groaned. She managed to stand. "Take me to Stiles."

"I don't think -" Scott tried to speak once again, but Lydia sent him a death glare. "Okay...taking you to Stiles."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles walked into Siobhan's first hideout, the warehouse where she orchestrated her Basilisk killings. He walked around the building, making sure to make as much noise as possible.

"Come on!" He shouted. "I'm here if you want me!"

There was a rustling from behind him and Stiles turned just in time to dodge the body of a creature flying at him. He managed to identify it as the Basilisk.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Stiles groaned. His claws came out and struck the Basilisk under it's chin. Once again, it didn't break its skin, but it sent the creature back a few feet. The Basilisk made a deafening shriek, making Stiles stumble and grab his ears. "And you've improved that." Stiles said once he could hear again. His ears were bleeding, but he could hear them healing.

Stiles ran into the main part of the warehouse, where there was old machinery still inside. The Basilisk followed him. Stiles ran around, looking for something he could use to kill it, and came to an old furnace. Though it wasn't working, he opened it and stood in front of it. Stiles let out a roar. The Basilisk shrieked in response and came barreling towards him. Stiles made sure not to look in its eyes. Once the Basilisk was about to get to him, Stiles stepped to the side and closed the door to the furnace, locking the Basilisk inside.

"I never thought I'd one day fight a lizard chicken." Stiles muttered. "Weird." He shrugged.

"I see you've trapped my Basilisk for the time being." Siobhan's voice came from above. Stiles looked up and saw her standing on a catwalk that connected one side of the building to the other, offices on the top floor.

"Not hard, it's just annoying." Stiles grumbled. "I'm here, so call off the cloud." Stiles said. "I will only go with you if you release James." Siobhan's eyebrows raised.

"Very well." She waved her hand and suddenly James appeared in a cloud of smoke beside Stiles.

Stiles looked back up and Siobhan had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Dude!" He jumped.

"Stiles!" Came someone's shout. Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Scott?" He muttered. Scott, Derek, Malia and Lydia were walking into the warehouse. Stiles' eyes widened at the sight of Lydia. He ran over to the group. "Lydia? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled sadly.

"Hurry up, Stiles." Siobhan said. "We haven't got much longer until the cloud reaches the main part of town." Stiles looked over to Siobhan and then back at his friends. 

"I'm sorry." Stiles muttered. He walked closer to Siobhan.

"Stiles don't!" Lydia shrieked. He looked back at her and gave her a grim frown.

"Lyds, I have to." He sighed. Scott stood off to the side in shock.

"It can't end like this, Stiles." Scott stated. "It can't."

"But it has to. I need to do this so it can end." Stiles turned back around and went to walk over to Siobhan, but he was stopped by Lydia. He turned around and faced her.

"I already lost you once to her." She started. She pulled Stiles in for a passionate kiss. "I'm never going to lose you again. I'm coming with you."

"You can't." Stiles took a deep breath. "Lydia, you can't." He slipped out of Lydia's grasp on his arm and walked over to Siobhan. As Siobhan's purple cloud began to envelop her and Stiles, Lydia shouted one last thing.

"I love you!"


	18. I'm Wanted And On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles looked up at Siobhan, his eyes glowing blue in the darkness.
> 
> "I think this is your stop." He chuckled darkly. Siobhan raised an eyebrow.
> 
> "Oh, really? Even if I die here, you still have the cloud to deal with. It won't just magically disappear once I die." she smirked.
> 
> "We'll find a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Message Man by Twenty One Pilots

When Stiles was younger, he never thought his life would get so complicated. He always thought that he would have a normal life with his mother and father, go to school with Scott, fawn over Lydia until she eventually fell for him and try, and fail, at being popular. That's what he thought his life would be. He didn't think that Scott would become a werewolf, he never counted on that, who could? He never thought he would be best friends with Lydia before them being together, he never thought his ex-girlfriend would be Peter Hale's daughter, he never thought  _he_ would be a werewolf and he never thought that he would be a killer. Yet, all of it had happened.

He was locked in Siobhan's cage in the basement of her house once again, left to his own thoughts. He didn't understand why she wanted him specifically, but he needed to finish this. Footsteps echoed outside Stiles' cage and he stood, his eyes glowing blue. The door opened and Hayden stepped inside.

"Hayden!" Stiles exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She sighed. "Siobhan's controlling me most of the time, but she let me come down here to give you food." She set a tray down on the ground. As she turned to leave, Stiles grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He said. "What's going on? Why does she want me?"

"I..." Hayden trailed off. "She wants to try something, I don't know what."

"Why me?"

"I don't know." Hayden admitted. "I have to go, Stiles." Stiles nodded and let go of her arm. He sighed and sat in front of the tray of food and began to eat.

 

* * *

 

Siobhan walked to her makeshift lab. The room was dimly lit with surgical tools on tables and a chair that's normally in places like a dentist, in the middle. She sighed and picked up a book from the table closet to the entrance. The wolves had taken her book of plans, but she had enacted everything she needed. The book she picked up, was another leather-bound book, but it had glowing purple designs on the cover and spine. She opened it and flipped to the middle of the book. Once she was satisfied, she called Hayden into the room.

"Yes?" Hayden asked with a frown.

"Bring Stiles to me." Siobhan smirked. Hayden nodded and left the room, returning minutes later with a struggling Stiles in her grasp.

"Nice to see you again, bitch." Stiles spat. Siobhan rolled her eyes and motioned for Hayden to take him to the chair. Once Stiles was restrained on the chair, Siobhan looked over at her book then took a syringe from the table next to her. She opened a cabinet and took out a vial of yellow liquid. Siobhan filled the syringe with the liquid and walked over to Stiles.

"You are not giving that to me!" He shouted, struggling in the restraints.

"Relax." Siobhan sighed. "It's a sedative."

"I don't care what the hell it is, you're still going to do something to me!" Stiles growled, his eyes flashing blue.

"Maybe, but it's likely not what you think." Siobhan said. "You'll see when you wake up." She grabbed Stiles' head and held it in place as she injected the sedative into his neck. "Sleep tight, Stiles." And suddenly Stiles' vision faded to black.

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up inside his cell. He had no idea how long he'd been out, and wasn't game to find out. He had a shooting pain in the side of his head, and an odd tingling over his body. Stiles growled when he stood up, his vision blurring and his body feeling heavy. He tripped over his own feet and stumbled to stand up fully.

"What the hell did she do to me?" Stiles asked himself. He shut his eyes tightly for several seconds before opening them again.

Suddenly, the tingling turned into aching. Stiles nearly fell over once the sensation changed to pain. He growled in annoyance and tried to stabilise himself as his vision became spotted. The aching quickly became more intense and it turned into agonising pain. Stiles fell onto the ground and curled into a tight ball. The pain was excruciating and so he let out a roar of pain.

He felt something in his body crack, a bone, he wasn't sure which. He sat up slightly and tried to manage the pain in any way he could. Stiles held his arms in front of his body, his hands on the ground, and let out a howl, trying to signal to his pack. Suddenly, one of his arms gave out, and twisted. Stiles shut his eyes, trying to ride out the pain. He continued to feel bones cracking, shifting, elongating. He didn't understand what was happening to him, but something was.

Nearly as soon as the pain started, it was gone. Stiles opened his eyes and tried to stand. When he did, he realised that he was closer to the ground than he should be. Stiles narrowed his eyes in confusion and looked down. He jumped back in shock, because what he saw were paws. He had paws. Stiles moved his back legs and then his front, which were all on the ground. He was standing on all fours. He felt something hit him in the back, and turned his head to look at it. He could only see part of it out of the corner of his eye and turned around in several circles trying to chase it. Then he realised that it was his tail. He had a tail and he just chased it like a dog.

Stiles growled in annoyance and walked over to the tray where his food was on before. In the reflection of the tray, he saw what he was. Stiles was a wolf, a fully shifted wolf, like how Malia could turn into a coyote. Stiles grumbled and sat on the ground, before laying down, his head on his paws. He had no clue how to shift back.

 

* * *

 

Siobhan walked down to Stiles' cell, Hayden trailing behind her. Through the bars, she could see Stiles, who was currently a wolf, asleep in a corner of the cell. Stiles in wolf form wasn't a normal wolf, besides the fact that he was a werewolf. He was larger than most wild wolves were, around the size of a small horse in height. His fur was dark brown, bordering on black, with patches of white on his snout, ears, chest, legs and tail. Siobhan smirked and opened the cell door. Stiles' head snapped up and his ears straightened to show he was alert. When Siobhan walked into the cell, Stiles stood, put his tail between his legs, ears flattened back and lifted up his top lip in a growl.

"Ugh...animals." Siobhan sighed. She walked over to Stiles and went to inject him with a needle filled with a blue liquid. Stiles lashed out and bit her arm. Siobhan shook him off of her and narrowed her eyes at the werewolf. "Feral beast." She growled. "Learn to submit to authority."

Stiles' eyes narrowed and one of his ears stood up, as if to say 'really?'. Hayden smirked from behind Siobhan, relatively impressed that Stiles' attitude stuck even in wolf form.

Siobhan waved her hand over the bite mark and within seconds it was healed. Stiles let out a snort and walked to the other side of the cell. Siobhan motioned for Hayden to step forward and she did. Siobhan handed Hayden the needle and Hayden moved to Stiles' side. She let her eyes flash purple and knelt down next to Stiles. Stiles growled and his eyes flashed blue. Hayden took in a shaky breath and grabbed Stiles' back, his hackles raised. 

"I'm sorry, Stiles." Hayden muttered. "But please comply."

Stiles let out a noise akin to a grumble and sat down, his ears still flat against his head, but his body language more willing. Hayden injected the liquid into Stiles' neck. Within moments, Stiles began to shift back into human form, his fur receding slowly.

Once Stiles was back in human form, and unfortunately naked, Hayden handed Stiles and small pile of clothing and she stood to move behind Siobhan. Stiles put the clothing on, a simple black t-shirt, boxers and pants, and stood to face Siobhan and Hayden.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Stiles asked, his voice raspy for not using it for however long he had been a wolf.

"Isn't it obvious?" Siobhan's eyes widened. "I made you a full shifter."

"I got that. But why? And why does it seem like I need to be injected with something every time I want to shift like that?" Stiles growled.

"I'm a scientist, Stiles." Siobhan said. "While also being a magic user, I sometimes combine the two to make unusual things, such as Hayden here."

"Why turn me into a full shifter?" Stiles asked once again.

"I wanted to try it. Every wolf has the potential, but only some unlock it. I wanted to manually unlock it for you." Siobhan shrugged. "And besides, now that you've shifted in and out of that form once, you can do it on your own. No injections necessary."

"Well at least there's that." Stiles sighed.

 

* * *

 

Stiles needed to escape and save Hayden. He needed to get back to the pack. He formulated a plan, a plan to kill Siobhan and make sure she never hurts anyone again. Stiles waited until Siobhan came back, hours after he shifted back, to check on him. Stiles sat in the shadows of the cell, watching her as she came inside his cell.

"Dinner time, Stiles." Siobhan looked to the corner where Stiles was. "Stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding." Stiles said in response.

"Really?" Siobhan set the tray of food down. "Then what are you doing?" Stiles didn't answer her question.

Stiles looked up at Siobhan, his eyes glowing blue in the darkness.

"I think this is your stop." He chuckled darkly. Siobhan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Even if I die here, you still have the cloud to deal with. It won't just magically disappear once I die." She smirked.

"We'll find a way."

"I'm sure." Siobhan laughed, amused by the situation rather than afraid.

"I warned you." Stiles growled. Siobhan turned back in time to see Stiles, in his full wolf form, lunge at her. She tried to push him off, but Stiles was pushing her to the floor with enough force to break a regular human's bones.

"Get off me!" She shouted. Hayden came running down and into the cell. Stiles growled and bit Siobhan's arm and dragged his claws on every spot of exposed flesh that he could see. He looked up at Hayden, who was watching in shock, and growled at her, subliminally telling her to run. She got the message and ran out of the basement. Stiles didn't leave the cell until he heard that Hayden had run away from the house.

Stiles growled and put his jaw around Siobhan's throat and bit down. Siobhan shrieked in pain, allowing Stiles to run out of his cell and to the lab. In the lab, after shifting back, Stiles spilt chemicals that were in vials, all around the room. Once that was done, he found a lighter and stood in the doorway of the lab. He threw the lighter inside the room, the lab erupting into flames. Stiles ran up into the main house and lit up the gas stove, grabbing a hand towel and using the flames of the gas stove to light the towel on fire. Stiles threw the towel into the living room and watched as the house gradually set on fire.

Stiles ran out of the house, making sure to grab some discarded clothes, and walked away from the house just as the exterior was setting on fire.

 

* * *

 

Scott watched from his apartment window as the cloud neared the center of town. Lydia sat on the couch and watched the news broadcast from outside the town. More than seventy percent of the town's residents had evacuated once the cloud began, and now the last residents left were the few that couldn't make it out in time.

"Guys..." Lydia said. Scott looked away from the window and to Lydia. Malia and Cora were already at her side.

"What is it, Lydia?" Derek asked.

"Someone's dying." She said, her voice distant.

"Do you know who?" Scott moved closer. Lydia shook her head. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Scott went to open it. Hayden stood outside, her hands in her pockets. Scott's eyes glowed red.

"Are you here for you or Siobhan?" Scott asked with a growl.

"For me. Siobhan's dead." Hayden said. Scott's eyes faded back to brown and he looked back at Lydia. Liam ran up to Hayden and engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you." He muttered.

"You too..." Hayden said back.

"Where's Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Right here." Came a voice from down the hall. Scott looked out the door and to Stiles, who was approaching the apartment. Stiles was covered in dirt and his hands, chin and neck were stained with blood.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, but we soon won't be." Stiles sighed. "We have to kill the cloud."

"Deaton's on his way here, he'll help us." Mason said from inside the apartment.

"He thinks I can help." James spoke up.

"Me too." Hayden added with a nod. Her eyes turned purple. "I can help."

"Then it's a plan." Scott said.


	19. Because I'm Past The Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nemeton erupted into a beam of golden light shooting up into the sky. The light was blinding and so the pack and the people Siobhan had changed shielded their eyes. Within moments, the area was plunged into darkness and the cloud that was on it's way to the town disappeared.
> 
> "It's over." Scott said, relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Thanks for being so patient, guys! I had a lot going on in the last few weeks but I'm entirely free for the foreseeable future!
> 
> \---
> 
> Title from 'Hold Me Tight or Don't' by Fall Out Boy. Listen to that shit, it's great.

Deaton told the pack that they had to go to the Nemeton site. Hayden and James were the most important parts of the plan, and so the rest of the pack were on high alert, ready to attack anyone who wished to stop them. Hayden had told them that the woods around the Nemeton were crawling with people Siobhan had changed, all of them still loyal to her.

"Peter, Deaton, Corey and I can go straight to the Nemeton with Hayden and James." Scott said once they reached the woods. "Stiles, you and the rest of the pack stay on the offensive. Once we get to the Nemeton, the people Siobhan changed will flock right to us." Stiles nodded in response. Mason and Lydia had been told to stay away from the fight, mainly because Mason was human and Lydia was injured.

Stiles led the rest of the pack not going to the Nemeton to the perimeter outside of it. They had circled the area and were all on high alert. There was a rustling from somewhere in front of Stiles and he tensed up. Derek, next to Stiles, heard it as well and sent a glance to Stiles, telling him not to move. Stiles got the message and waited. The undergrowth in front of them parted and a young girl stepped out. Her white dress was torn and dirty, her skin cut and bloody in some places and she had no shoes on.

"What are you doing out here?" Derek asked. The little girl shrugged and stepped forward. Stiles smelt the air around them and then focused on the girl. She smelt like magic.

"Derek..." Stiles warned, his voice bordering on a growl. Derek seemed to get the message and took a step back.

"My daddy told me to protect something." The girl said in a small voice.

"What did he tell you to protect?" Derek's voice caught in his throat. He didn't want to hurt a little girl.

"The big tree." Within seconds, her eyes glowed, but they weren't the same colour as the others. Her eyes were a bright green. Green, smoke like tendrils erupted out of thin air. They travelled along the ground to Stiles and Derek. The two tried to move away from them, but the smoke followed them. The smoke curled around Stiles and Derek's ankle's and pulled them toward the girl, who held them suspended in the air.

Stiles let out a roar and clawed at the smoke, but since it was smoke, it did nothing.

"Cora!" He yelled. Cora appeared moments later, pulling the girl back, distracting her enough to lose her hold on Derek and Stiles. The two wolves crashed to the ground.

"What do I do with her?" Cora asked while struggling to keep the girl contained.

"Knock her out!" Stiles exclaimed. Cora looked apologetic as took the girl in a choke hold, setting her down once she was unconscious. Cora gave Stiles and Derek a nod as she ran back to her post.

 

* * *

 

 

Cora went back to see Malia fighting four people, though she was more like fighting two and trying to hold the others back. Cora ran at them with a growl, her eyes glowing and claws out. All of the people had glowing eyes of all different colours, like the girl. One man had green, another blue, one of the women had purple and the other red. It seemed that with each different eye colour, came a different set of abilities. Purple were like Siobhan, though weaker, green conjured up different smoke monsters to be their muscle, blue seemed like a low level all rounder and red seemed to mess with their enemies heads.

Cora pushed red and green back to the ground, swiping with her claws. Malia seemed relieved to have to handle only two, and so her attacks got stronger. Malia threw one of the men back into a tree and watched as he didn't come back out again. Malia was left fighting the woman. Cora was in a similar situation.

"No." Red growled at Cora. Her eyes glowed and Cora found herself slipping away, her control over her body weakened. Cora saw herself move over to Malia and pounce on her back, throwing her to the ground. Cora slashed and tried to get at Malia's throat. Malia grunted and threw Cora off of her.

"What the hell?" Malia shouted at her cousin. Cora only growled and her eyes flashed a deep red. "Oh, crap." She muttered. "Stiles! Derek!" She called out.

Stiles and Derek ran out of the tree line and pulled Cora back, their grip never loosening. Malia nodded at the two wolves and ran to find the escaped red and blue. Cora calmed down moments later and slumped to the ground.

"You okay?" Stiles asked. Cora nodded and shakily stood up.

"Red can manipulate minds. She took control for a moment." Cora explained. "Malia? Is she..." She trailed off.

"She's okay. Come on, we need to defend the Nemeton."

 

* * *

 

 

Scott bit his lip as he heard the fight happen around them. The rest of the pack were defending them well enough, except for a few people Scott had to throw back in the darkness of the woods around them. Deaton pulled James and Hayden forward, placing their hands on the tree stump.

"Now, I want you two to focus. James you need to focus on defending the town, Hayden, since you were the first that Siobhan changed, you have the strongest abilities. I want you to focus on undoing what Siobhan did. You both will feel your power growing stronger, here especially. When you do, you know you've done it right." Deaton explained.

"Is it as simple as that?" Scott asked. 

"No." Peter said. 

They watched as James and Hayden closed their eyes and concentrated. James' eyes snapped open quickly to reveal that they were glowing green, his hands lighting up with the same energy. Hayden's hands had purple smoke curling its way around them. The energy and the smoke extended from James and Hayden's hands and began to curl around the tree, twisting together until it reached the top. The smoke and energy seemed to explode at the top of the Nemeton just as soon as the rest of the pack came into view, chasing several people Siobhan had changed.

The Nemeton erupted into a beam of golden light shooting up into the sky. The light was blinding and so the pack and the people Siobhan had changed shielded their eyes. Within moments, the area was plunged into darkness and the cloud that was on it's way to the town disappeared.

"It's over." Scott said, relieved.

"Not yet." Deaton frowned. "Stiles, could you come over here please." Stiles furrowed his brows but walked over to Deaton.

"What's up Doc?" Stiles asked. Scott looked around to see everyone Siobhan changed, including Hayden and James, were on the ground, unconscious.

"I need you to give me some of your blood." Deaton explained. He pulled out a small test tube from his pocket. "Enough to fill this." Stiles raised his eyebrows but put a claw into his own arm, holding it above the test tube so it became filled with his blood.

"What's this for?" Scott asked. Deaton shook his head.

"I need to seal the Nemeton." He said vaguely.

"Why do you need my blood for it?" Stiles asked.

"You were the closest in this pack to being a magic user before Hayden. After the Nogitsune, you became, in a way, connected to the Nemeton. It wasn't a strong connection, and it never will be a strong connection, but your blood, mixed with some of mine, placed inside the tree, should be enough to seal it from anyone using it, as we don't exactly have an axe at the moment." Deaton explained. Stiles nodded and let Deaton go ahead.

"What will the blood do?" Scott stepped forward.

"Essentially kill the Nemeton." Peter stated. "Mix the blood of all known natural magic users in the pack with the territory, with several herbs and ash from different sources becomes a poison of sorts."

"Then why did you say seal?" Cora asked Deaton.

"It was nicer wording."

"Stop talking and just do it!" Stiles growled impatiently. Deaton nodded and poured a small bag of contents into a flask were he had put Stiles' blood and some of his own that he had collected earlier. The concoction glowed slightly.

"Could someone open up a hole in the side of the tree?" Deaton gestured to the Nemeton. Stiles nodded and pulled off some of the bark of the tree and punched at the spot. If Derek could punch through a bank vault, Stiles could punch through a tree.

When Stiles finished, Deaton poured the flask into the middle of the hole and stood back. Almost immediately, the top of the tree began to wither and the leaves fell off.

"Now it's over." Stiles huffed.

 

* * *

 

 

The pack returned to Scott's apartment, carrying James and Hayden with them, to greet Lydia and Mason. When they walked through the door, Lydia ran up to Stiles and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, Stiles stared at her in surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Everything." Was all she said. Stiles smiled and pulled her back in for another kiss.

Scott looked to the floor and smiled at the display of affection and turned to the rest of the pack.

"So now that that's over..." Scott sighed and slumped on the couch.

"Now that that's over...I need to leave Beacon Hills again." Stiles said. Lydia stared at Stiles in shock.

"Why?" She asked.

"The police are kind of gunning for me." He said with raised eyebrows. "I have to go on the run. I can't stay. Not until my name is cleared."

"It's never going to be cleared if you don't stay for a trial." Cora pointed out.

"I know. But I don't think I can handle prison. We all know my trial will come out as guilty. I did kill all those people." Stiles pointed out. He turned to Lydia. "Will you come with me?" He asked. Lydia gasped and sat down on a chair.

"Why?"

"Why not? You wanted to get away from Beacon Hills last time I remember." Stiles shrugged.

"Last time you remember was eight years ago, Stiles." She sighed. "But I think I will go with you."

"Lydia, life on the run isn't something you want." Peter pointed out.

"Since when were you concerned about what I want?" She asked pointedly. "I don't care what the life is like, as long as we stick together." She smiled at Stiles. "I'm going."

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Lydia slipped out during the night. Stealing a car that had been deserted on the road during the cloud was easy enough. They drove out of Beacon Hills in the early hours of the next morning, leaving a note for the pack and Lydia's family. They began their new life, Stiles was on the run but so was Lydia, and that was okay with her.

"I think we should get a dog." She said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"When we get somewhere we can stay for a while. I think we should get a dog." She looked at Stiles.

"Do we need a dog?" Stiles said pointedly.

"You're right. I already have one right here." She laughed. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Great. Dog jokes. You know that was my thing when Scott was turned?" He said with a chuckle. They passed the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' Sign. "Until next time." Stiles muttered.

"Yeah...until next time..." Lydia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue before the next story.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia stared into the eyes of the creature and gasped as it put it's long black claws through Stiles' chest.
> 
> Her eyes opened and she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 out of 3 DONE!! Stay Tuned, later this week will be the start of the third and final instalment.
> 
> I just want to say thank you to all of you guys. You've been amazing, showing support for this series. Thanks to those who've been around since the beginning of this (like it hasn't only been 6 months since I started these stories), and thanks to those who take the time to comment. You guys rock!

Stiles and Lydia pulled up to a motel in the middle of nowhere. The car they were in was nearly out of fuel and so they had to stop before it did. They got out of the car and took a deep breath, remembering the motel incident during their junior year at school.

"This is our stop?" Lydia asked. Stiles nodded.

"At least for now." He sighed. They walked into the reception office and were greeted with a tired, older woman of around forty years in age.

"Welcome to our Motel! What can I do for you?" The woman greeted with a tired smile. She tried to make her voice seem perky.

"Do you have any gas to fill up my car?" Stiles asked. The woman nodded.

"Of course, I'll get someone to bring it to you." She said.

"Great. That and one room, thanks." Stiles came off as calm and cool. Lydia bit her lip and gave him a side glance.

"Here's your key, sir. It's just upstairs to the right." The woman handed Stiles a key.

"Thanks." Stiles nodded and escorted Lydia to their room.

Throwing open the door to their room, Stiles and Lydia were faced with a small room, with a double bed, a small box TV on a stand in front of the bed and a bathroom on the other side of the room.

"Cozy." Lydia commented with a huff.

"It's only one night." Stiles sighed. "Tomorrow, we'll switch cars and be on our way."

"We're stealing another car?" Lydia widened her eyes. Stiles nodded.

"We have to." Stiles put his hand over hers. "We'll get to the life you want eventually." Lydia chuckled.

"And the dog?" She smiled.

"Especially the dog." Stiles grinned.

There was a knock on the door and Stiles pulled it open to reveal an employee with the gas. Stiles gave a look to Lydia before walking down to fill up the car.

 

* * *

 

 

During the night, Stiles barely slept. He was on his side, back facing the bathroom and front facing the door. Lydia was sound asleep next to him, her soft snores calming Stiles in a way he would never have thought he would feel. Stiles was uneasy and hadn't slept well since he woke up from his catatonic state. It had been a habit he needed to get out of.

Lydia, began to stir in her sleep and Stiles moved to put his hand on her waist.

Lydia saw fire. The whole cavern that she was in was on fire, the dark rock being lit up with the glow of the flames. Her eyes moved to a spot in the centre of the cavern, on a rock pillar, there was a group of creatures. They were humanoid, but their skin was incredibly pale, eyes glowing red with sunken lids and long black claws on each of their fingers. There was one creature that was bigger than the others, it was holding something in its hands, something pale.

Lydia moved closer and tried to see what it was holding. Her breath caught in her throat when she realised it was Stiles.

"Stiles!" She called. When he didn't respond, her breathing became shaky. The creature that was holding Stiles looked her straight in the eyes and smiled, its teeth long and sharp.

Lydia stared into the eyes of the creature and gasped as it put it's long black claws through Stiles' chest.

Her eyes opened and she screamed.

"Lydia?" Stiles called to her as she woke up. "Lydia, are you okay?"

Lydia shook as she turned to face him. His ears were bleeding due to her screaming so close to his head.

"I saw something..." She said in a small voice.

"What did you see?" Stiles asked her.

"Your death."


	21. Third instalment is up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

The first chapter of the third instalment is up! Enjoy!


End file.
